City of Faith
by xoitalianbabexo
Summary: Takes place after The City of Glass; probably 1 week later. What if  Jace had a twin sister?  : Rated M for language and maybe later on for some other events... I suck at Summaries, Clary/Jace and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys! So this is my first story that im writing for fanfiction. Ill try my best to update as much as i can(; Please review! give me you're honest opinion. I think i should add more Clary and Jace! Well thankyou!(: **

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters or setting and etc. i only own the plot (:

A Sequel to the Mortal Instruments Series

Prologue: I Was Wrong

When Jace found out Clary wasn't really his sister, he felt a wave of relief and happiness. They can finally love each other like they should, without people saying that it was wrong.

But, another part of him felt sorrow and pity. He really didn't have any family members with him now. All of them have passed. His mother and father were killed by Valentine. Now….he had no one in his family to be there for him, except for the Lightwoods and Clary.

Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle were in the library at the Institute, talking about their trip from Idris.

"It was nice, but-"Clary said, but she was cut off by Jace who was sitting next to her on the red couch.

"It wasn't for you." Jace said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. Remember when-" Isabelle was about to say, but the phone in the library rang.

"I'll get it." Alec said, as he stood up and strode over to the phone. "Hello?" He said when he picked up the phone.

He nodded his head and looked at Jace. "Yeah, he's here. Do you need to talk to him?"

Jace looked back with his golden eyes, surprised.

"Ok." Alec said and he outstretched the phone to Jace. "It's Amatis, she wants to talk to you." He said with a confused look.

Amatis was Luke's sister. Luke was a "friend" of Clary's mother, Jocelyn. Amatis, Luke, and Jocelyn were Shadowhunters, but Luke was turned into a werewolf about 16 years ago.

Jace got up, took the phone out of Alec's impatient hand, and he put the phone up to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hello Jace. How are you?" Amatis said, she sounded happy.

"I'm good." Jace said, hesitantly. Why was she calling Jace?

"Great! How's Clary and everybody else down there at New York?"

"Um, good."

"That sounds very good." It sounded like she was running out of words like "good".

Jace looked around the library. Isabelle now sat next to Clary. Alec was sitting at the window seat. All of them were staring at him, curious.

"Jace, you're probably wondering why I called you." Amatis said.

"Yes. I am." Jace said. "Why did you call me? Is everything alright in Idris?"

"Idris is fine. And it's not bad news, it's good ones." Amatis sounded excited. When Jace say nothing after 5 seconds, she went on, "Jace, remember when I told you everyone in your family passed away?" She asked.

Jace's eyes widened. He looked at Clary. She was staring at him, questions burning in her throat. "Yeah." He said into the phone.

"Well," She sounded like she took a deep breath, "I was wrong."

Jace mouth hung open, his golden eyes bright with light.

"Jace, you have a sister. I'm sorry. I just found out right now."

Jace stood there, frozen. Clary was standing next to him. She put a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Jace? What happened?" Clary asked. Isabelle and Alec walked over to stand in front of them.

Jace gulped. "I-I have a sister."

Jace stood frozen, Clary took the phone from him. He stood there, staring at the floor. His face was pale.

"What's her name?" Clary asked into the phone.

"Her name is Adaline Baxter. She is Jace's twin, actually. She is 17 like him."

Clary smiled and turned to Jace. "Her name is Adaline Baxter and she's your twin!" Clary said, excitedly.

Jace felt an urge to go meet his sister. He has a sister? A sister who shares the same blood. This wasn't a chance he would miss. "I need to go meet her soon. Where does she live?" He asked.

"Let me talk to Jace." Amatis said on the phone.

Clary handed the phone back and hugged Jace, happily.

Jace smiled and asked into the phone again, "Where does she live?

"She lives in Elizabeth, New Jersey." Amatis said. "She goes to the public school there called "Elizabeth High". And that's all I know about her."

"No. That's alright. I'm very happy. We got to go. We have a trip to New Jersey."

**Sorry! That was a very short chapter! Until next time!**

**~xoitalianbabexo 3333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys again! So here's chapter two. Tell me what you think! Review please(:**

Chapter 2: I'm Your Brother

The trip to New Jersey wasn't so long, but it took about 2 , Clary's best friend/vampire/ex boyfriend, drove them there in his friend's van."So, what's her name again?" Simon asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Adaline Baxter." Jace said, looking out the window.

"She's also his twin!" Isabelle said with excitement.

"That's what we need, another Jace." Simon said in a teasing tone. "And, the name Adaline sounds pretty hot." He grinned, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know how she's going to look like or act like. I have so many questions." Jace said, now looking at Simon.

"But it's going to be fun. Right? I mean, aren't you happy you have a sister?" Clary asked, looking at Jace.

Jace looked back at her and smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess."

Clary smiled back. "I wonder if she knows that she is a Shadowhunter." Alec said.

"Amatis told me that Adaline knows about the demon world and the Shadowhunter world. Adaline has been told that she was part faerie. She doesn't have any wings. She thinks that she's half faerie, half human."

"Ohhhh." Isabelle said in a 'now I get it' tone.

"Amatis said when Valentine rescued me from my dying mother's body; he didn't know I was a twin. Adaline was still with my mother. Somebody found my mother's body and saw Adaline in her arms. They blinded her Sight, like they did to Clary, and they adopted her to a family in New Jersey."

"We're here." Simon announced as he pulled into a school's parking lot.

Jace and everybody looked out the window. The school was huge. It had brown bricks and a big parking lot. The windows were big and clear. There was a sign at the entrance that said, "Welcome to Elizabeth High School, Home of the Stallions." At the top of the building, in big black letters said, "Elizabeth High School."

All of them walked into the gym: Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon.

A volleyball team was practicing, and so was a gymnastics knew Adaline had to be here, somewhere.

Alec walked over to one of the volleyball girls. "Hello. We are looking for an Adaline Baxter. Would she be here?" He asked.

The girl had short brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled up at him. She looked around the gym and pointed to one of the girls at the gymnastics area. "That's Adaline."

Alec smiled, "Thanks." He walked to where his friend's were standing. "She's here."They stared at him for 5 seconds, he said nothing.

"Where is she?" Isabelle asked her brother, Alec.

"Oh. She's right there." He pointed to a girl with light blonde hair with pale skin. Her light blonde hair was the shade of Jace's, it fell to her waist but it was in a ponytail, it had big elegant curls. Her skin was kind of pale, like Jace's. She had those gold, tawnty eyes…she looked just like Jace. Adaline was beautiful. She also had a thin waist, panther-like limps, but she was a little bit shorter than Jace though, probably only 1 inch taller than Clary.

Adaline was on the balance beam. She wore a pink gymnast outfit that fit her perfect, and she was barefoot. She did a back flip and landed perfectly on the beam. She did more flips and twirls on it. She was very fast and she didn't even mess up. She hopped off the beam as her gymnastics team clapped and cheered for her. She smiled a brilliant smile. Her teeth were the brightest shade of white. They were neat and straight.

Adaline walks over to her bag and got out water and started chugging it.

Jace couldn't stop staring at Adaline. He couldn't believe he had a sister and she looked just like him!

Clary patted Jace on the shoulder. "Do you want to go say hi?" She asked.

Jace nodded and walked was talking to a girl with red hair. She looked up as Jace stopped in front of them. Adaline looked up at him with bright, golden, curious eyes. "May I help you?" She asked. Her voice sounded like an Angel's, like high bells in an ancient cathedral ringing.

"Uhm, yes. My name is Jace. Can I talk to you?" Jace said confidently.

Adaline shrugged. "Ok." She got up and Jace walked her over to his friends. When they got there, Jace introduced all of them.

Adaline still held her water bottle in her right hand; the other was clutched into a fist. "Am I in trouble with the Clave?" she asked.

All of their mouths hung open. All eyes, staring at her.

It was Alec who spoke, "How did you know we are Shadowhunters?"

Adaline smirked, looking more like Jace. "4 of you are Shadowhunters," her eyes trailed them and they stopped at Simon, "but he is a vampire. It is part of what I have to learn as a faerie I guess."

Jace made a sound, almost like a choked laugh. "Faerie?" He looked amused.

"Yeah. I'm part faerie part human." Adaline said, sharply.

Jace seemed to flinch a little bit, she was being kind of mean. Adaline saw Jace flinch and she felt bad for snapping at him. "Um. I'm Adaline Baxter by the way, and I really need to go home. Nice meeting you all." She started to turn around to walk away.

Jace spoke in an urgent voice, "Wait!" He took a step towards Adaline.

"We need to speak to you." Isabelle said.

Adaline had her back turned to them. She sighed and twirled around. She looked at them. "But I need to go home, now." She said.

"We can go with you. I mean, if you don't mind." Alec said.

Adaline looked at the clock on the wall. She sighed again. "Fine."

She walked to her bag, said goodbye to her friends, and walked out of the gym, the group of Shadowhunters and a vampire right behind her.

Adaline walked to a motorcycle. It was one of those sporty ones that people race on. It was red with silver. She put her bag in the rear of the cycle in this little compartment. She took out her pony tail and flipped her hair to even it out. She picked up a red helmet on the cycle's seat.

Jace felt an emotion deep inside of him, protection. _Am I really feeling protective? _He thought to himself. He was staring at her in horror. Clary was at his side looking up at Jace. Isabelle, Simon, and Alec walked to the car and got in.

"What is that?" said Jace, incredulously, eyeing the red motorcycle.

Adaline looked up from her motorcycle. "It's a motorcycle. I got it for my 16 birthday. Nice, isn't it?" She asked happily.

"Well do you know how to drive it?" he said demandingly, even though he really liked the red motorcycle.

"Why do you care?" Adaline spat.

Jace's golden eyes were blazing with anger. He opened his mouth to say something back but Isabelle interrupted. "Are we going to go or not?" She complained.

Adaline put the red helmet on her and snapped the black tinted shade on the helmet shut. Jace was still staring at her with anger and disbelief. Clary tugged at his hand and they walked to the van together, standing close to each other.

_Hmmmm. They must be dating._ Adaline thought and she hopped on the motorcycle. She wore sweats and a black tight jacket now. She turned on the bike and felt a rush of adrenaline in her veins when the motorcycle under her roared to life. She smiled and started to the exit, the van following her.

Adaline got on the road and the van was right behind her. She was riding pretty slow so she pressed on the gas more and the bike zoomed forward. She leaned forward like the professionals did. The wind tore through her hair, tangling it.

She pulled into the driveway of her house.

Adaline's highway was small and narrow. Her house had two floors but it was small. It was made out of red bricks and had two white pillars in front of the miny house, and 4 tiny windows with white curtains.

Adaline parked her bike on the lawn and took off her helmet. Her blonde shiny hair looked tousled, in other words, she looked beautiful even when her hair was a mess. She made her messy hair look like high fashion.

She noticed the van was parked on the drive way too. Simon and Isabelle stepped out first then Alec, Jace, and Clary.

Simon, Isabelle, and Alec walked over to Adaline. Jace and Clary trailed behind.

"You were going awfully fast on your motorcycle." Simon said.

"Did you think you could escape us?" Jace asked, teasingly.

"Um. No. I just like going fast on my motorcycle, that's all." Adaline said, kind of irritated. She got off the bike and set the helmet on the seat. She turned around and walked up to the porch.

All of them followed her. Adaline opened the screen door and walked in.

"Momma? Is that you?" A voice said from a distance, it had a country accent and it sounded like it came from a little person.

"No. It's me, Adaline." Adaline said, walking into the kitchen and setting her bag on the table. She looked at the Shadowhunters and the vampire standing in the doorway, unsure and looking around the house. "Come in. Don't be shy."

They walked in and looked around. A little girl walked in. She had pale skin with dark brown hair that flowed in small tight curls that fell to her shoulders. She looked like she was a 5 year old. "Who's this?" She said, looking at them with green eyes. She was that small country accent.

Adaline looked at the little girl. "Oh. This is Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Jace, and Simon." She turned to all of them. "This is my little sister, Rosie."

Rosie looked at them and gave them a little smile. "Hi." She waved a tiny pale hand and skipped off to the stairs.

Isabelle smiled. "Awwwwe. She's cute. How old is Rosie?"

"She's 6, but she has a mind of a 13 year old. She is so smart. She uses words like monstrous and testis and stuff like that." Adaline said with a laugh. Isabelle laughed too.

Adaline was digging through the refrigerator. "Are you guys hungry? I can make spaghetti." She said, her head still in the refrigerator.

"Ok." They all said and they sat down at the kitchen table. Jace and Clary sat next to each other, leaving an empty chair next to Jace, and Alec, Isabelle, and Simon sat next to each other across from Jace and Clary.

It only took about 20 minutes for Adaline to make the spaghetti. She set bowls on the table and the big bowl that had the spaghetti in it. She also put cups and soda on the table.

Adaline sat down next to Jace. She didn't have a choice; there were no empty seats except for the one next to Jace.

Adaline looked at Simon. "I'm sorry. I have no blood with me right now." She said with an apologetic tone.

Simon smiled. "It's ok. I'm not even that hungry."

Adaline laughed and walked to the refrigerator again and got a bottle of Poland Spring water. She sat back down. Everyone was staring at the spaghetti. "Well, dig in. I didn't poison it." She said with a little laugh.

They all took bowls and started pouring spaghetti in it from the big bowl. They took drinks too.

After 6 minutes into the meal, Adaline spoke. "What did you guys need to talk to me about?" She asked after she swallowed down a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Mmmm. This is good spaghetti." Clary said.

Adaline smiled. "Thanks. But I hate cooking."

"Unlike Isabelle, you're pretty good." Jace said.

"Ugh!" Isabelle snorted.

Everyone laughed."No really. What did you guys need to talk about?" Adaline asked after she laughed.

Jace put down his fork and looked at her with golden eyes. Adaline just realized she looked like him. "Um. It's kind of hard to explain."Adaline looked up at him. She said nothing.

Jace looked at Clary then Alec, then Isabelle. "It's not easy to say but," He looked at Adaline again, "Adaline….your my sister. My twin actually."

Adaline looked at him with humor then she laughed. "Aha! Good one Jace! I wasn't born yesterday."

Jace sighed deeply. "No, Adaline. Really. I'm your brother. Your twin, actually."

**So...what will Adaline say? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mystery Unfolds

It was Saturday, so Adaline slept in until 11:00. Adaline walked downstairs half-asleep. She almost tripped over a step. She laughed silently at herself and walked down the stairs more carefully. She was already dressed in denim shorts and a pink tank that fit her perfectly. She just left her hair down. Her blonde hair was already in its loose, big, elegant curls that came naturally. She slipped on her Nike sneakers at the front door and grabbed her black slouchy purse that she loved. Then she opened the screen door. It creaked and groaned.

Ginger was at the stove making Rosie breakfast in bed. She heard the screen door open. "Adaline, where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Adaline sighed. She always hated when Ginger asked where she was going. "I'm going to New York City to go visit my brother. I think he wanted to talk to me."

"Ok. Have fun. And be careful!" Ginger shouted from the kitchen.

Adaline did a little wave with her left hand and walked out the door. She called the Institute's library phone. Isabelle told her the number before they left last answered. She thought it was Alec. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Adaline. I'm gonna come over right now. If it's ok." She said.

"Oh. Ok. Sure. Do you know where it is?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you you then." Then he hung up. Adaline put her cell phone in her purse and then her purse in the little compartment in the back of the motorcycle. She got her red helmet from the seat of the cycle and got was like yesterday, the rush of the adrenaline when the bike started, the wind tearing through her hair, and feeling happy when she's on the wasn't too long of a ride to New York. Adaline has been here before but not on her own. She felt her stomach turn when she saw some teenagers in a dark alley smoking. Adaline smoked one time and hated the scent and taste of a cigarette. She thought it was like gagging on used and burnt turned onto the street of the Institute. She parked her motorcycle on the side of the road. She took off her helmet and flipped her long gorgeous hair and brought her pocketbook with her. She walked to the front door, not sure what to do. She knocked. Nothing happened. Then the door opened. It was Isabelle.

"Adaline, hi." Isabelle said and she moved to the side to let Adaline in.

Adaline walked in and looked around. "Whoa. This place is pretty big." She said in amazement. She shivered. "Is it always cold in here?" Adaline thought that she was pretty tall, but Isabelle made her look like 2 inches tall.

"Yeah." Isabelle agreed. Isabelle lead Adaline to an elevator and they got on. Then, she let Adaline into a room where it had a grand piano. "You can wait here. I have to go get the others." Isabelle said.

"Ok." Adaline said. Isabelle left looked around the big room and she put down her purse on a coffee table. She eyed the black piano thoughtfully. Ginger used to play the piano and she taught Adaline how to play. Adaline has been playing the piano since she was 6. Adaline also liked singing and playing the acoustic guitar. Frank keeps telling Adaline she's going to be the next Carrie Underwood but Adaline doesn't agree. When Adaline gets old, she wants to explore the world. Like France, England, Egypt, and places like that.

Adaline walked over to the piano, hesitantly. She sat down and placed her pale fingers onto the white keys. She closed her eyes to think of a song to play. She opened her eyes again and she noticed her fingers were moving rapidly on the keys. She was playing a song she written when she was 11. It was called "Forever". It was a lullaby that Adaline wrote for Rosie when she couldn't go to sleep. Adaline wrote many songs on the piano but this was her favorite. It had a soft beginning and melody.

Adaline was in the 2nd melody when she felt someone watching her. She stopped instantly and looked up from the piano keys.

It was Jace. He was watching her the whole time. He smiled at her. She got up. "I'm sorry, I just-"She started but then he interrupted.

"No! It's ok. It didn't sound bad. It actually sounded pretty good." He said.

"Oh. Thanks. Do you play the piano?" She asked.

"Yeah. How long have you've been playing?" He asked.

She got up from the piano bench and walked over to the table to retrieve her purse. "Hmmmm. For about 11 years, I think." She said.

Then Isabelle, Clary, an Alec came in.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, looking between Adaline and Jace.

Adaline looked sideways at her brother and grinned. "Nothing much. Talking about pianos." She laughed a little.

Jace laughed and went to hug Clary. He whispered something in her ear. She looked up at him, smiled, and nodded. "We'll be right back." Then she walked out with Jace, holding hands.

Adaline felt this itching feeling. Jealousy. Oh, how she hated being jealous of something or someone. She was jealous of Clary and Jace because they looked like they belonged together and they had a strong relationship. Adaline has a boyfriend but she doesn't see him all the time. His name was Peter. He had brown shaggy hair and tan skin. He was a year older then Adaline. He was the quarterback of the football team. Adaline was in love with him...but…. Adaline doesn't really know how Peter feels about her.

Adaline looked around the room. Her hair started to curl up more for some reason. She just noticed she was stood up. Where did the others go?Adaline walked out of the room. She looked down the 2 long hallways. Nobody in sight. She started to get nervous. Then, she walked down the hallway to the right. Adaline could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She started to breath hard. "Hello? Jace? Clary? Alec….Isabelle? Anybody here?" she could her own voices was coming out in squeaks.

She walked outside. Then she heard a scream. She started to run for her motorcycle.

She was almost there. Then, all the sudden a scaly hand struck her face, sending her flying backwards. A screech came out from her mouth as she landed on the grass of the Institute's front lawn.

She looked up. She gasped when she saw what was standing over was a lizard looking thing with a green scaly skin. It had two tiny yellow eyes, and they were looking down at Adaline. "Hm. And who are you?" it asked in a disturbing voice that you would hear in a nightmare. But Adaline gasped because it talked.

"Do you hear me?" the creature asked. It sounded more like a demand. Adaline said lizard-like-thing took out a long sharp sword and pressed it to Adaline's collar bone. It hurt Adaline's skin, the blade cutting into her a little. "What is your name!" it asked, shouting.

Adaline put her hand to her shoulder where the blade was cutting into her collarbone. She tried to push it away, but the lizard thing was holding it there, it was too strong. "Ouch! My name is Adaline! OK? NOW GET THAT SWORD OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Adaline…as in Jace's biological sister?" it asked, still driving the sword into her shoulder.

"OW! YES!" she screeched. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

It laughed evilly. "Word travels fast. I'm going to take good pride in killing you. But don't worry. It will be quick and you won't feel a thing. Actually, you will feel pain, lots of it."It grinned at her. The grin wanted to make her throw up. It saw her facial expression and laughed again. He was going to drive the blade in more, but Adaline moved fast.

She got up and pushed the lizard thing off of her. It gasped and started to swing the sword at her. She dodged it. But then the creature cut Adaline's skin on her forearm. It was a little cut but it still hurt. She didn't notice her nose was bleeding and so was her lip from where the creature punched her lizard-thing started swinging the sword again, this time Adaline tried to run again. The lizard thing caught up to her and punched her in the nose, really hard, and Adaline heard a cracking sound. Pain shot through her nose and her whole face. The lizard thing pushed her to the ground. Adaline hit her arm really hard on the ground and then everything went black.

Adaline felt pain in her arm and grunted and opened her eyes a crack. She saw that she was in a bedroom. Adaline bolted up right in the looked around. When she turned her head, her neck hurt. She winced as she swung her legs over the side of the cried out as she got to her feet and made her way to the , she looked around. She noticed she was in her room. She felt very confused. She walked over to the big mirror in her room and gasped.

Her face was covered in bruises and white scars indicating old cuts. Her nose had a white bandage on it. It was black and looked down at her arm. Her forearm had a long cut. It had dry blood on it. She made a face. "Ew, that's nasty." She smelled of blood. She put some perfume and walked down the stairs.

And there sitting at the table was Jace, Clary, and was sitting across from Jace and Clary. Ginger was holding a cup of coughed loudly as she went to the refrigerator for a bottle of , Jace, and Clary looked up at the same time. Ginger looking worried, Jace looking curious, and Clary looking at just noticed how they look at each other. They look like they loved each other. They actually loved each other.

Adaline closed the refrigerator door. "Are you feeling better?" Jace asked as Adaline took a seat next to Ginger.

She shrugged. "My face and arm hurt still."

"Yeah. You broke your nose. And your arm. That demon really beat you up." Jace said as he looked down at her cut on her forearm.

"But it doesn't really hurt anymore. Did you do something?" Adaline asked.

"Yeah. We marked you. They are runes that help you with something." Jace said.

"Oh." Adaline yawned. "What time is?"

"3 in the morning. Your brother and Clary are going to stay in the guest room for tonight." Ginger said.

"Ok." Adaline said. She didn't mind it.

"And Peter keeps calling you." Ginger said.

Before Adaline could answer, Jace interrupted immediately. He sounded like a big brother. "Who is Peter?" He demanded.

"It's just a boy I know." Adaline said as she got up and went to get more water.

Ginger grinned. "He's not just a boy." She said and she turned to look at Jace. "Peter is Adaline's boyfriend. She has been dating him for 1 year now. Oh! One time she-"

"MOM! ENOUGH!" Adaline shouted. Everyone looked at her, stunned.

Ginger looked kind of hurt. "Ma. I'm sorry but I'll tell Jace about my boyfriend when I feel like it." Adaline starting laughing. Then Ginger joined looked at Clary. She was looking back with humor on her face. Adaline laughed a little. "You guys are so weird." She went to Ginger. "I'm going to sleep Mom."

Ginger kissed Adaline on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetie."

Adaline went to Jace and Clary. "Um. Thanks for saving me today. If it weren't for you guys, I would be dead by now." She said with a little laugh.

Jace was about to say something but Adaline turned around and took an apple off the counter and walked upstairs. Adaline got into shorts and a long sleeved t shirt and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Adaline was woken up by a tapping sound at her window. She sighed and opened up her eyes. She turned her head to look at her clock to see the time. _6:12 in the morning. _

She got up and walked to the window. Standing out on the grass, looking up at her window, was Peter."Adaline! Are you avoiding me?" Peter asked, looking up at her from the window. Peter was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt under a black jacket.

Adaline sighed. "Hold on." She climbed out the window and onto the roof. She jumped and landed. She looked up at Peter. "I'm not avoiding you. I've just been very busy."

Peter seemed to relax. "Oh. Ok." He pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but everything is so complicated in my life right now. It's hard." She said.

"I know, I know." His arms seemed to tighten around her. "But I love you, Addie."

Adaline felt shocked. Peter never said that to her. 'I love you'. She felt herself smile. "I love you too Pete."

Peter kissed the top of her head and let her go. Adaline backed up.

"What's going on?" said a familiar voice from behind them.

Adaline turned around and saw Jace standing behind them. He looked kind of mad. He looked at Adaline and then at Peter. "Who's that?" Jace asked.

Adaline walked to Peter's side. "This is Peter."

Jace was still staring at Peter with anger. Peter was staring back with the same facial expression. "Who is that?" Peter asked.

Adaline sighed. "That is my brother, Jace."

They still stared at each other. Adaline made a noise that sounded like a whine. "Will you two stop staring at each other like that!"

They didn't stop and none of them spoke. "OH MY GOSH! YOU TWO ARE SO ANNOYING!" Adaline shouted. She looked up at Peter. "Peter you should-"

"Go. I know. I was just leaving right now." He said and he tore his gaze away from Jace and looked down at Adaline. "I'll call you later. You'll answer. Right?"

Adaline nodded her head. "Yes. I will."

"Ok. Later." Peter kissed Adaline's cheek and walked to his car and drove off.

Adaline gave Jace a cold look. "You're pathetic!" She barged into the house and went up to her room and locked the door. Then, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Adaline woke up at 7:48 a.m.

She got up lazily and got on jeans and a teal tank top with black flip flops. She brushed her hair and let her curls hang loosely.

Adaline walked downstairs. She saw Ginger at the table. She was drinking coffee like always. She looked up as Adaline grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the counter.

"Well good morning, sleepy head. You usually wake up at 5." Ginger said, raising the mug to her lips.

Adaline shrugged. "Peter came to talk to me last night and Jace came out and ugh! It was horrible!" She said.

"Oh. Well, he's your brother. He's gonna want to protect you. Anyways, Jace and Clary are asleep. What are you guys planning to do today?"

"I was planning to take Rosie to the mall because she wanted new shoes but I guess not. I bet they have something for me to do." Adaline said with a roll of her eyes.

Ginger gasped. "Adaline May Baxter! Don't you go rolling your eyes at me!"

Adaline got up. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I am just so tired of all this demon shit!"

Ginger sighed. Adaline walked to the front door.

Standing on the doorstep was Adaline's best friend, Torie.

Torie had light brown hair with blue eyes. She was tan and taller than Adaline. Torie had been Adaline's best friend since she moved here.

"Adaline, where have you been?" She asked.

Adaline shrugged. "I've been around." She opened the door for Torie to come in.

Torie stepped in. She walked to the kitchen. "Oh. Hello Mrs. Baxter." She said happily. Adaline laughed. That was one of the reasons Adaline loved about Torie, her bubbly personality.

Adaline walked in and sat down. Then she noticed Rosie was sitting in the chair already. Adaline was sitting on Rosie lap. "Addie! You're sitting on me!" She screamed in Adaline's ear.

Torie was laughing really hard. It was a high pitch squealing sound. Adaline started laughing her regular teenaged girl laugh that sounded appealing yet funny. The room was filled with laughter. Everyone was laughing except Rosie.

Rosie pushed Adaline off her and Adaline fell to the ground. She never hit the ground because Adaline put her hands in front of her and she did a simple front flip. Adaline landed swiftly on her feet with no trouble.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Rosie said muffled. "Can you teach me how to do a cart wheel later?" She asked.

Adaline stopped laughing and smiled. "Sure, but later, I need to go pick up Roxy." Roxy was the Baxter's German shepherd. They had Roxy for 3 years. They rescued her from the dog pound when Roxy was a little puppy. Now Roxy is big, but still young. Adaline loved Roxy since they rescued her from the pound.

"Ok." Rosie said with a sigh and she grabbed crayons and a coloring book and went into the living , coming down the stairs was Jace and Clary.

Torie looked at them wide eyed. She pointed. She wasn't afraid at all. "Who are those people?"

Adaline pushed down Torie's pointing finger. "That's my brother Jace and my friend Clary."

Torie looked at Adaline. "Oh. Ok."

Jace and Clary sat down. Jace looked at Adaline. "Good morning dear sister." He had humor on his face.

"Oh! Shut up!" Adaline snarled.

"What do you mean?" He asked and the humor was still there, which even made Adaline madder.

"You know what I mean; you scared the hell out of my boyfriend and now he won't answer my texts and calls!"

"Well, it's not my fault that your boyfriend is a wimp." Jace smirked.

Adaline got up from her chair. The chair flung behind her and onto the floor. "HE IS NOT A WIMP!"

Jace stood up now, no humor on his face. His eyes turned dark and cold."Yes he is!"

Adaline screamed. "Peter is not a wimp or a jerk! Do you know who's the jerk! YOU!"

Jace's face turned pale but Adaline went on making it paler at every word she said. "YOU ARE A BIG JERK!" She kept going on and on. "You make me sick! You are always thinking that its ok to push people around! You can do that to everybody else! But no, not to me! Or my boyfriend!"

Torie put a hand on Adaline's shoulder. "Addie, that's enough."

"Yeah! That's enough Adaline!" said a voice. Adaline then noticed it was Clary who spoke. Clary looked angered.

"You stay out of this!" Adaline yelled, pointing to Clary.

"Stop yelling at Jace! He did nothing! You're the one who's acting like a jerk!"

Adaline wanted to smack Clary in the face. Adaline seemed to growl. She was about to say something but she turned to Jace with great hatred. "I wish you were never my brother." She spit the words out like they were a curse word. Jace seemed to go ghostly white and he sat down, his hands trembling.


	5. Chapter 5

Adaline stormed outside. Her hands were clenched into fists. Her whole body seemed to be vibrating with disbelief, how could she have said those things to Jace she didn't mean to. _It just came out! _she thought. Adaline sat on the back porch step with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she just said that to her only brother…in the whole wide world.

Adaline felt her face getting hot. Her hands started to shake again, she felt the cold drops of tears on her bottom lashes. Then, when she thoght everything was falling apart, someone came who can fix everything. She felt a familiar, soft and warm hand on her shoulder. Peter.

"Hey, I heard you had one of your mood swings." Peter said with a laugh.

Adaline sighed and looked up at him. "It wasn't a mood swing." she sniffled and wiped her tears.

Peter took his hand off her shoulder with another laugh as he sat down next to her. "Adaline, I've know you for a long time…..you have mood swings very easily." He wiped another tear with his thumb by her nose.

Adaline laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt as if all the weight on her shoulders was lifted. Peter made her mood change from mad to happy.

Peter took Adaline's hand and put it in his lap. "You should say you're sorry…."

"Nope, I'm not saying that!" she said as she lifted her head and took her hand away from his gently. "Jace needs to say sorry to me."

Peter started laughing again. "Oh wow, Adaline, you should be a comedian when you get older."

"No, I'm gonna be a singer like my dad says." she shrugged. Adaline stood up. "I need to go pick up Roxy from my aunt's house around the corner."

"Want me to come?" Peter asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Adaline kissed him and made her way to the kitchen through the slider door. Nobody was in there except for Ginger. "I'm going to go get Roxy. I'm taking the van." Adaline said. Ginger nodded, she was reading the newspaper.

Adaline grabbed the keys to the van and ran outside, hoping Jace wouldn't see her.

Chapter 4: Adaline's Enemy

The next day, Jace and Clary left to go back to the Institute. Adaline didn't say good-bye. She felt guilty. She sat in her room with Roxy on her bed. Adaline was on her laptop, chatting with Torie on video chat.

"You shouldn't be mean to your brother, Adaline." Torie said, looking down while she was doing her remaining homework from the week.

Adaline shrugged and continued to pet Roxy. "Adaline what are you going to do? Aren't you supposed to be fighting monster things?" Torie said with a laugh. Yes, Torie knew that Adaline was "part faerie, part human", but now she knew that Adaline is a shadowhunter. She always had a feeling of it. Torie's father was a shadowhunter also, but he died during the Uprising. Torie has some shadowhunter blood in her, but her mother doesn't want her to be involved with the Clave.

"I don't know." Adaline said as she stuffed her face into Roxy's fur.

"I need to go, Adaline. I'm going to my grandpa's. See you later." Torie said and then the screen went blank.

Adaline shut her computer and went downstairs. Then, she decided to follow Jace and Clary on her motor cycle. She felt sorry that she snapped at Jace like that. Yeah he was her brother, but Adaline loves Peter very much. She doesn't like when people make fun of Peter or tries to start things with him. The love that she feels for Peter is very strong.


	6. Chapter 6

Adaline made it to the kitchen. She got on a pair of light skin tight jeans with white paint splatters on them from when she painted the kitchen. She had a light purple tank on already and decided that she just wore her Ugg boots for today. Adaline ran outside, almost out of breathe.

"Where are you going?" Ginger asked as Adaline got onto her motorcycle.

"I'm going to follow Jace and Clary, I owe them an apology." Adaline put on her helmet in a hurry and started the engine.

"Be careful!" Ginger shouted over the scream of the engine.

Adaline gave her a little wave and then she was speeding down the road, into New York City.

It was already 6:00 p.m when Adaline stopped infront of the Institute.

She knocked hesitantly, afraid that Jace will still be mad at door opened. There in the dark doorway stood her looked down at her, his eyes still cold and dark. "What do you want?"

She looked up. "Jace I'm so sorry! I mean like-"

Jace cut Adaline off with a gesture of his hand. "Just come inside, its freezing outside." He was right; it has dropped to the 40s. Adaline shivered and stepped inside. He closed the door and faced her. Jace folded his arms across his chest. "Now you may speak."

Adaline sighed. "Look, you know I get offensive very easily, and I love Peter-"

Jace's eyes flew open at the word love. "Love? Love is a very strong word-"

Adaline interrupted. "Let me finish talking." Jace relaxed a little and just listened. "I love Peter…a lot, and I didn't like how you acted all protective over me last night, that was….totally uncalled for. How long have I know you? Like 1 week? That's it. Yeah, you're my brother, but Jace; you have to trust me. You don't see me going around and making Clary feel uncomfortable."

"Well, you made her sad today. And she really wants to be your friend, Adaline."

Adaline froze and thought for a minute. She looked down. "Ok, I did snap at her. But that's not the point!" She looked up at her brother's face. "The point is that you need to trust me and Peter. Peter loves me and I love him. He makes me happy and takes care of me. You have to trust me…."

Jace sighed. "Alright, you're forgiven, and I do trust you, it's Peter that I don't trust."

"Well, get to know him and he's an awesome guy." She smiled just thinking about Peter.

"Ok, ok. I'll give him a chance, but only one. If he does something wrong or hurts you, he's dead."

"Jace!" Adaline shouted.

Jace laughed and pulled Adaline into a tight hug. A hug that siblings would give to each other. Adaine noticed that she was much shorter than he was. But she wrapped her arms around her brother, smiling.

He let go. "Are you hungry?" His eyes were full of light, like happiness.

Adaline nodded. Her stomach was growling. She put a hand to her stomach. "Ah, I'm really hungry. "

Jace laughed and headed to the elevator with Adaline.

Adaline ate with everyone, Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec etc.

It was 8:00 when they finished. Adaline stood up from her chair. "Well, this was nice. I have to be home before midnight, so…." She grabbed her helmet from the counter table. Jace was at her side in a second.

"Can't you stay? It's really dark and windy outside. I don't want you getting hurt." Jace said with concern.

"Jace, I will be fine." Adaline said as she reached for her pocket book from the chair next to her seat.

Adaline turned towards the door leading to the elevator. But someone caught her shoulder. Jace. His grip was hard and tight, his neatly trimmed nails almost digging into her skin.

Adaline let out a whimper and Jace's grip loosened. She turned around and pulled Jace's hand gently off her shoulder. "Jace-"

"Adaline, please…." Jace looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Adaline looked up at Jace then she looked around at the others. They all looked back. She sighed. "Alright, ok." She handed Jace her helmet. "But you have to move my bike out of the street."

Jace grinned. "My pleasure." Then he took the keys from her pocket. Adaline stumbled back a little step from his touch.

"Be ..careful with it." She warned him. "It's my baby."

Jace chuckled, disappearing into the doorway. Adaline sighed and looked around the she saw a blue Persian cat. It meowed at her. Adaline smiled and walked over to the cat. "Hey buddy, and what's your name?" She cooed as she picked up the cat. It didn't protest when she started petting it's head.

"His name is Church." Isabelle said from behind. "He usually doesn't…let people hold him…"

Adaline turned around to face Isabelle, still holding Church close to her chest. "He's adorable!" She kissed the top of his head and put him down smiling.

The Institutes doorbell rang. Adaline and everyone else in the kitchen jumped. Adaline stood frozen in place. Isabelle looked at the clock on the wall. "It's really late; whoever is ringing the doorbell, it must be...important."

Isabelle rushed out of the room and to the elevator. Everyone followed. Adaline was walking with Clary, then Jace came to Clary's side. "Who's ringing the Institute's doorbell at this time?"

Adaline shrugged. "We are 'bout to find out..since its late...it must be important." They made it to the elevator and then with a ghostly groan, the elevator made it's way down to the main level. Everyone stepped out of the elevator and Jace opened the door.

Someone dressed in all black stood at the doorstep. Adaline gasped. She knew who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey guys(; well im trying to update as much as i can; i really enjoy writing this story and i hope you enjoy reading it! Sorry this is a short chapter but i have lots of plans for this story!(; Let me know if you have any ideas for what to happen in the story! please! tell me alll your ideas!(:**

Adaline's throat closed and her lips turned dry. She stood motionless in the doorway. " W-Who are you?" Dark familiar eyes looked up at her golden ones. The dark figured moved into the light so they can see the face.

_Peter._

Peter stood at the bottom of the steps, peering up at Adaline with his dark brown eyes, filled with sorrow. _Why does he look so ..sad? _Adaline thought. But then a new thought ran through her head. _Why is he even at the Institute! He's only human!_

Peter, as if reading her mind, stepped forward to explain. He opened his mouth but he was cut off by Jace. Jace stepped infront of Adaline, separating the space between her and Peter. "Why are you here? You shouldn't even be here." Jace looked at Peter as if he were about to attack him.

"The blood of the Nephilim runs through my veins as much as it runs through yours, Jace." Peter kept a cool look, his tone neutral.

Adaline's mouth gaped, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary just stared at Peter, while Jace got tense and just stood frozen.

Isabelle was the first to break the silence. "You're a shadow hunter?"

Peter looked around. "Yes. But let me explain. Please. Can I come in?"

They all sat in the library, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle sitting at the window seat, Alec standing, and Adaline and Peter sitting on the red small couch.

"Ok. Now before I start my story, let me tell you a little about my past-"Peter started, but the sarcastic laughter of Jace interrupted him.

"You have a past?" Jace smirked at him, trying to get Peter mad.

Peter kept a stern look, the smirk on Jace's face didn't seem to work. "Yeah, I have a past." He took a deep breath. "My real name is Nicholas Peyton. My real parents both died in the Uprising. My father, Chase Peyton, was good friends with Valentine. He was part of the Circle, and so was my mother, Heather." Peter looked down sadly. "They were actually killed by Valentine himself. I was born 1 week before they were killed. I was adopted by a family that was friends with my father, the Penhallows. I believe the Lightwoods know them." Peter looked up again. "Then, the Penhallows gave me away to a warlock in Rhode Island who taught me my training as a shadowhunter. Harry Drew, the warlock, then moved to New Jersey and he brought me with him. That's when I met you, Adaline. The Penhallows don't like me telling other shadowhunters that I'm a shadowhunter. They don't want the Clave to know. Actually, the Clave thinks I was murdered with my parents." Peter looked around at the others. They all looked stunned.

Adaline deeply sighed and stood up. Peter looked up at her, worried. "You lied to me! You lied to me the whole time I knew you!" Adaline choked out.

Peter stood up. "Addie, I had to, it was for my own protection." he reached for her waist.

Adaline stepped away, looking stunned. "For your own 'protection'? And what if the Clave found out? They're not going to kill you!"

"No. But they could hurt the people I love, which is you Adaline! They can hurt you! You're not even a shadowhunter! Well a trained shadowhunter! You're useless to the Clave, useless! You can't even move as fast as us." Peter regretted for saying that. He sighed and tried to say an apology, but it was too late.

Adaline went to slap him but Peter put his hand up to block her. She swung her free hand to punch him but he blocked that too, he now had her two wrists in his stone-tight grip, she was trapped. Peter seemed to laugh alittle. _How can he laugh at me, his girlfriend, when I'm truly hurt? _Adaline thought. She seemed to let out a little snarl. All the heat of her angry rose up to her head, the only thing left she can do was use her head. Adaline crashed her head, with all her force, into Peter's head. Peter let go of her then and Adaline just blacked out. The last thing she heard was her name being called by Jace.

**Again sorry that was a short chapter, ill update as much as i can please please please REVIEW! tell me how im doing and let me know if you have any good ideas for this story! (: thankyoou and keep reading!33333**

**xoxo 3333 (:**

**xoitalianbabexo**


	8. Chapter 8

_She was falling. Adaline was falling through a pitch dark sky, someone had dropped her from the clouds of Heaven. But who? Who dropped her? _

_As she hit the hard ground with a big thump, she wheezed out a small yelp of pain. She was lying on damp grass. She got up to her feet, hesitantly. Adaline sucked in a deep breath from the cold bitter air that encircled her. She looked around her. Where was she? _

_Instantly, she realized she was on her front lawn. Her neighborhood was dark and scary looking. She then looked at her house. Adaline's house was dark and there was only one light from inside the small house. Adaline opened the front door, it squeaked a little bit. She followed where the light was coming from. The light coming from the house was upstairs, in her bedroom. 'This…is weird.' Adaline thought to herself. She opened her bedroom door. Her lamp on the side table near her bed was on. It gave off little light. _

_Her golden eyes cautiously scanned the room. Then, her breath caught, as if something was suddenly stuck in her throat. _

_There, sitting on her bed, was Jace. Adaline relaxed a little, but now immediately, she was suspicious. What is he doing in her room? Jace had his head in his hands, looking down. His eyes were lost with thought, as if he had did something wrong._

_She made her way to his side, quickly. "J-Jace?" Adaline put a hand to his broad, warm shoulder. It was sweaty. _

"_Adaline, I-I am sorry. I …came too…late." He murmured into his hands, still not looking at her._

_Adaline's heart beat began to quicken. "Jace, what…..what do you….. mean?" _

_Jace sighed deeply. He said nothing. Adaline then lost her patience. _

"_Jace! Look…look at me!" She pulled his head up from his hands. He looked at her with pained, golden eyes. _

_He then looked down at the corner of her room, and just silently pointed. "I'm…sorry. I was too late!" _

_Adaline looked at him with confused eyes. She then made her way to the corner of her dark, tiny room._

_In the corner laid a miny figure. A person. A girl. A little girl. _

_The little girl was turned over on her stomach, her face not in view. Adaline reached down, suddenly aware that her hands were trembling. She touched the little girl's right hand. It was dead cold. Adaline let out a little cry of shock. Then she turned the little body over._

_There, lying on the floor was little Rosie. Her eyes closed, and her mouth in a pale grim line. There was blood on the front of her dress. She looked so…. lifeless. Adaline picked her up, shaking with horror. She put her hand to Rosie's tiny slim neck. No pulse. Adaline felt the tears coming up to her eyes. _

_Adaline sank to her knees, still holding Rosie in her lap. Adaline shrieked out a loud cry. A cry of horror. She clutched Rosie to her chest. "NO! NOOO! NOOOOO! ROSIE! ROSIE! PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She sobbed into her sister's hair, that smelt of metallic blood. "Rose! Please! Ah! No! NO! This can't be happening!" a loud yelp escaped her throat one more time. Cold tears ran down her cheeks. _

_Rosie…..Rosie…..so young…..so pure hearted…so…respectful and tiny…she was now gone….gone forever….Adaline will never, ever…hold her tiny pale little hands in hers ever again….No more lullabies, no more bed time stories, no more life lessons. She was too young. 'I guess the good die young' Adaline thought through her tears. _

_Adaline let out a staggered, breath. She kissed the top of Rosie's cold forehead one more time. "I love you Rosie. I love you so much." She muttered against her sister's dead, cold skin. Adaline then stood up and laid her sister on her bed, putting the covers around her sister's dead body. Adaline let out a soft yelp of tears. It was all over. No more Rosie Baxter…._

_Jace was staring at Adaline the whole time, with sorrowful eyes. He couldn't stand to see his sister upset. _

_Adaline just watched Rosie's spiritless body. She then threw her head back and cried out again, in a choked up voice. "Ro-sie!" Then she felt a tight grip around her waist._

_Jace hugged her from behind. Adaline turned around and buried her face into his chest. She cried and cried. Jace's heart broke at the sight of his sister. His sister so happy all the time…she was now…broken._

_Adaline let out a faltered breathed. Jace's grip tightened around Adaline's hips. "Sh…sh….Addie…it's ok…sh…" He muttered into her nodded, still wiping tears, then Adaline looked at him, and stepped back. She wiped her eyes again._

_Suddenly. Her muscles became tense and her voice was deadly now. Her golden eyes were now dark and dangerously black. She breathed deeply. Adaline was now in predator mode. She looked at her brother's surprised and concerned expression. Her voice sounded like poison. "Who did this?" _

Adaline woke up, gasping for air. Her blonde hair was plastered to her neck with cold sweat.

It was a dream…it…was only….just a …dream.

She sighed in relief. But then her head hurt. She got up. She noticed that her eyes were red…from ….crying? She was surprised.

She looked around, she was in a room. A room probably in the Institute. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 4:00 in the morning. Exhaustion took over her. She muttered only a name before she fell asleep. A person she needed to talk to.

"Jace."


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey; so some people emailed me and they requested that they want an epic twist to it. Well let me know what kind of twist you want to the story; so yeaah lets get right to it(: **

**KEEP READING! (;**

Adaline woke up to a faint knocking at her door. She grimaced as she went to the door, still wearing her clothes from the other day.

She opened the door.

_Jace. _

Jace stood in the doorway, wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt, looking awake and prepared for the day. He was barefoot. Jace looked at the shadowy dark circles under Adaline's eyes. "Adaline, you look…drowsy."

Adaline gave him a false smile. "Thanks bro." She turned around and left the door opened for him to come in. He walked in with muted steps, not making any sound. Adaline wondered how he did that. Maybe she can ask him to teach her one day. Adaline sat on the bed grunt. Jace stood in the middle of the room, looking awkward.

"So….what happened last night?" Adaline finally asked, breaking the silence between the brother and sister.

Jace looked out the window. "Well after your idiotic boyfriend got you mad, you used your head as a weapon and you bumped heads with him…pretty hard. You blacked out and you collapsed instantly. I uh….you are going to be so mad at me if I tell you what I did…." Adaline felt a knot form in her stomach.

"W-what did you do?" She asked unsure.

Jace shook his head. "I had to do it, I don't know it just came over me, you were knocked out unconscious. That made me so uneasy."

"But what did you do when I passed out?"

There was a soft feminine laugh from the doorway. Isabelle stood there in the doorframe, grinning. "You're gunna kill Jace!" She laughed again, this time she laughed longer.

"Could someone just tell me what happened…please?" Adaline whined alittle.

Clary then entered, shyly. She stood close next to Jace. Adaline felt a pang of envy. Jace looked from the window and looked down at Clary. She shrugged, and turned to Adaline. "Um. After you passed out, Jace-"

Isabelle interrupted her, running into the room to sit next to Adaline on the edge of the bed. "Jace shouted your name as if you died." Isabelle laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I was so nervous that you got seriously hurt! After you didn't wake up…"

"Jace attacked Peter! He tackled Peter so hard that they flew into a book shelf and broke it into pieces!" Isabelle laughed harder. "Jace started punching Peter over and over again until Peter's face was all bloody. Alec tried breaking them up but no success."

Clary then started. "Peter tried shielding himself, so he rolled Jace over and tried to pin his hands down but-"

"Jace got away and he stood up. When Peter stood up, he winced. We could already see that clearly, he broke his back when he hit the book shelf. So I ran over to Peter to give him a healing rune, then Jace pushed me to the side and attacked Peter again. Peter now fought back, he did this weird move where he like pulled himself up along with Jace. Peter is really fast and a good fighter I have to admit…..Oh! Then Peter punched Jace so hard in the jaw, we heard something crack. But Peter then passed out also. We took him home, he's fine. But he felt really sorry for hurting you Addie." Isabelle sighed.

Adaline shook her head.

Jace walked over to her, leaving Clary there. "Adaline? Are you..mad at me?"

Adaline felt the side of her mouth twitch up a bit. "No. I'm mad at Peter for knocking me out." Jace sighed in relief. But then Adaline then held up one finger, "However, you should've never attacked him."

"But ! Addie!" Adaline felt a jolt of happiness. That was the first time Jace has ever called her Addie. And she loved it. "Anybody who hurts someone I love….they are going to get beaten up. Imagine if you got really hurt."

Adaline sensed something in her heart. Joy. Pure exhilaration of bliss. The cheerfulness of having a brother. Adaline found herself in Jace's arms. She was hugging him. Adaline was the one to start the hug. Jace felt surprised, she could feel it. When Adaline reached out to wrap her arms around Jace's neck, she heard him catch his breath in surprise. But, he didn't push her away. Jace weaved his arms around her hips, hugging her against himself. Jace smelled funny. A good funny. Like sunshine, if sunshine had a smell.

She stepped out of the hug and she unfolded her arms from his neck. Adaline looked up at Jace. His eyes were filled with heavenly delight. It was a bright gold. Her own golden eyes were probably the same color.

He tore his gaze away from Adaline's and looked at Clary. Jace walked over to her and took her hand. Then, they walked out. Isabelle got up after, smirking. She saw the look on Adaline's face. "Jealous?"

Adaline looked confused. "Whaat?"

Isabelle snickered and walked out.

Adaline knew then that what she felt for Jace was wrong. It wasn't sibling love anymore, it was totally something else.

**Ohkaaay, sorry short chappie, but tell me how you guys feel about this story. Give me some ideas, pleaaase. Oh and email me if you have an idea for your "twist" in my story. Thankyoou everyone.(; **

**Keep reading!**

**xoitalianbabexo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey guys! (: So I just wanted to make a shout~out to my first reviewer: JaceLover4eva! Thankyoou soo much for your support! If it wasn't for you; I don't know where I would be! **

**Anyhow; I'm trying to actually update every day, but with short chapters): I'm sorry; ohkaay lets not waste time here it is! And review! Thankyoou! (:**

When everyone was out of her room; she took a long shower and got dressed into denim short shorts and a gray tight t-shirt. She brushed out her hair and left it wet so that it would curl up on its own.

Adaline walked into the long narrow hallway. Where was she? The Institute was so big, and it was Adaline's first time in this part of the Institute. She shivered when she started to stroll in the lengthy corridor. It was always cold to Adaline.

Adaline started to think about earlier. Why did she feel this way about Jace? Why does she feel sort of jealous of Clary and Jace's relationship? There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_What are you talking about? You are brother and sister….you shouldn't be feeling this way about him! Snap out of it! _ Adaline thought. She stopped and shook her head. Adaline was lost. Then she remember that Church, the blue Persian cat, knew where everything was. She whistled softly with her lips and there was Church, prancing down the hall to her, Adaline laughed silently as she pet under his chin. He purred. "Where is everyone? I have no clue where I'm going." Adaline said. Church seemed to make a laughing sound, which sounded oddly weird because he was a cat. He led her down the hallway into curving corners and a couple of stairs until Adaline was near the front door. "Thanks Church." Then cat seemed to nod and then he sashayed away.

Adaline just went outside to get fresh air. She walked to her bike. It wasn't in the street where she first parked it. _Ah! I forgot; Jace parked it somewhere else. _

"Are you looking for something?" asked a familiar male voice.

Adaline tensed and turned around. _Peter._

Peter stood behind her a few feet away. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Adaline could see the bruises on his chest and face from last night. She sucked in her breath as her eyes trailed up to his head. A large white scare, indicating an old deep cut, went from the left side of his hairline and went down to his jaw. Adaline felt devastated. She hated to see Peter hurt.

Adaline bit back a small cry coming from her throat. She gnawed into her bottom lip as she reached up and gingerly trailed her fingers along the white scare. "Are-are you hurt?"

Peter's eyes filled up with sorrow. He extended his hand up, laced his warm fingers between her cold small fingers and he lowered it to her side. "I'm fine Addie." Adaline let out a sigh of relief as Peter pulled her into a tight hug. "Adaline, I am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't even know you would bang your head right into mine." He mumbled into her soft hair.

"No, it's my fault."

"No, it isn't. You just got mad, that's all. And I don't blame you…..I guess I deserve a beating from Jace." He said with a low chuckle.

"Oh please. You guys nearly killed each other last night…well that's what I heard…." She looked up into his dark eyes. "You know what? Let's just forget about it, as long as you're not hurt."

Peter thought for a second. "I'm always going to feel guilty. I know I hurt you, and I just- I couldn't go to sleep last night. Just thinking about you, with your head all busted up, you could have gone into a coma."

Adaline sighed. "Well I didn't, so no need to worry."

"You sure?"

She laughed. "Oh. Just shut up." She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. Adaline twined her arms tightly around his neck. Peter encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His lips felt soft and warm against hers. Then she felt something, a tingling sensation. Her lips against Peter's felt almost electric. It sent small shivers down her spine just thinking about it. This kiss wasn't like the other ones. Their usual kiss was just a peck, nothing really special and Adaline never felt any electric shocks going through her whole body. Adaline wondered if Peter felt the same way. She started pulling him closer and she could feel his heart beating fast and uneven. Adaline smiled against his mouth knowing that she could make his heart beat faster, just by kissing him. She felt herself breathing almost in gasps, but Adaline needed to keep kissing him, she needed him now.

But Peter pulled away. He bent his forehead against her so that their noses were slightly touching and were looking into each other's eyes. They were both breathing hard, taking in large amounts of air around them. "Kiss me again." Adaline begged.

Peter kissed her forehead. "I want you to catch your breath." He whispered in her ear, his soft voice leaking with amusement.

Adaline laughed a shaky giggle. "You worry about me too much."

"What a touching scene." Someone said behind them. Jace stood there with Clary at his side; he had an arm around her and a hand in his pocket.

Adaline rolled her eyes. "Jace, don't be an asshole, and show me where my bike is."

Jace scowled and pointed to the side of the Institute where Adaline's bike was parked. "I parked it there."

Peter looked down at Adaline. "I'm going to go home, I'll see you later?"

Adaline nodded. "And tell my mom and dad that I'm here."

"Will do." Then Peter bent down and pecked her on the lips two times. With that, he walked off to his pick-up truck.

Jace let a staggered breath. "Well lets go grab some breakfast." Jace held hands with Clary as all three of them walked to the kitchen. Adaline trailed behind, looking down and texting on her cell phone. As she looked up, she locked gazes with Jace. He was walking close to Clary, but his head was tilted kind of back and his eyes were connected with Adaline's.

Adaline wondered why he was staring at her like this…and she wanted to find out why.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey everyone!(: **

**LOL! JaceLover4eva don't worry; you won't be killing your sister any time soon! Ahaha anyways; you will learn why Jace is staring at Adaline later on I think in the next chapter. And don't forget I love clary&jace together so you know what that means(:**

**Anyways. Some people are emailing me about the "twist" you want in my story….some people want certain people to get hurt….****Unknown1996…you emailed me saying that you want Adaline and Jace to kiss or something..ehhh….idontknow….im not sure bout that one. I really love my Jace and Clary together, and as you can see Adaline is in love with Peter but we'll see where we go with this story. Ohkaaay enjoy blah blah from me….lets get on with the story(;**

**Disclaimer! I don't own the wonderful characters except Peter Adaline, and their families; Jace Clary Alec Isabelle etc. are owned by the genius Cassandra Clare thankyoou! Oh and keep in mind that Clary's brother, Sebastian, his body was never found in CoG; so keep that in mind (: Maybe he will strike again! Ah dayuum; I gave it away…. **

Adaline's POV

I looked at the clock on the wall hesitantly; I didn't want the others to know that I was in a rush to go home.

I guess Jace must have seen me looking and staring at the clock. "Are you in a rush?" He smirked.

I always hated when boys smirked. It was a turn on for other girls, but not for me, it got me annoyed, and when Jace did it…I couldn't bare it.

I felt my eyes narrow as I took another bite of my hardboiled egg. I chewed before answering. "Well, I haven't been home in like 2 whole days, I have school tomorrow, and gymnastics and cheer practice after school, back to back."

Isabelle choked on her glass of orange juice. "You're a cheerleader?" she asked disbelieved.

I nodded, looking down at my empty plate where my once boiled eggs had laid. "Mhm… 5 years now." I looked up to meet Isabelle's eager blue eyes. "It helps me with my balance on the balance beam for gymnastics, it's fun and", I broke off kind of grinning to myself, "I love wearing the short cheerleading skirt. I like how it fits me." I then pointed at Jace as he opened his mouth to make a comment, "And don't call me a slut or a whore or else I will rearrange your face."

Isabelle and Clary burst out laughing. Jace's grin wiped off his face. "That wasn't funny." He said gravely.

I gave him a false smile. "Then why are they laughing?"He opened his mouth to answer but then he closed it shut. I smirked at him, "That's what I thought." I then got up and put dirty plate in the sink. "Do you guys need help cleaning up or anything?"

Clary stood up shaking her head. "It's ok. Me and Izzy can handle it."

I shrugged. "Well, see you guys maybe later." Then I walked out of the kitchen. I heard silent footsteps behind me, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Jace. Why are you following me?"

"I'm just going to walk you out."

When we were outside, I stopped infront of my bike. "Oh….I wanted to ask you something…" I said looking down.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Shoot."

"Well. How come you always….I don't know…stare at me?"

Jace seemed to snort. "W-what? I don't stare at you."

"Yeah right. I saw you staring at me in the hallway on the way to breakfast."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just- you seem so familiar….it's like I knew you my whole life. It's weird. You don't feel like my sister. You feel more like…a good friend. You remind of a girl I met when I was living in Idris…when I was about 6 or 7. Her name was Gabriella. But she didn't look anything like you…" He looked at my face, no, he was actually studying my face. "Hm…you know what….? You have the same face structure…same height, eye shape, nose shape and lip shape too. Weird." He shook his head, looking down laughing alittle. "I had a little crush on her; she was so nice and pretty."

_Is he calling me …pretty? AWKWAAARD!_

I cleared my throat, interrupting his reverie. "What happened to her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask Isabelle, and then I'll text you the information." Jace picked up my helmet off the bike's seat and handed it to me.

"Jace?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

I swallowed hard. "Do you….love Clary?"

He smiled. "Ofcourse I do. She's my world. And I will do anything for her."I nodded. Then I put on my helmet. He grinned, "No good-bye?" I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Good-bye 'brother'." I pulled away laughing and hopped on my bike.

"Drive safely!" He yelled over the roar of the engine.

I did a little wave and then I was off.

**Mixed POV ..Again Lol**

When Adaline got to her house, she felt something was wrong. It was already dusk, and it was kind of quiet on her street…..it was never quiet.

She parked her bike on the lawn and she took off her helmet. Adaline's stomach turned, there was a toxic smell in the air. Then she gasped…._Demons…._

Adaline ran to the front door and threw it open.

The furnisher in the kitchen was completely disheveled.

Her breathing started to quicken. "No…no no no!" She panted as she ran up the stairs, scared to death.

Adaline finally made it to the top of the flight of narrow stairs. "Ma! Da! Rosie! Where are you!" She yelled, looking in all the rooms.

She ran to her own room, she stopped suddenly, looking all over her room….Her drawers were a mess, clothes were all on the floor, her closet doors were torn from the hinges , her posters were ripped up, the frame of a family picture on her side dresser was gone, and the stench in the air made her stomach flip. Adaline then ran to the kitchen again, out of breath. She then looked at the fridge. There was a note taped to it.

It was written in neat, cursive writing…..

**Adaline, **

**As you can tell, you're family is missing…are they killed? Hm…maybe. But, maybe not…..where are they? That's the thing I can't tell you. If you ever want to see them again, come to the Eastern River, and maybe we can work things out. Don't tell anyone about this note, or else more of your loved ones are going to be killed/taken. Meaning…Jace. **

**Happy Hunting!**

**S.J**

Her heart beat quickened. _Who is S.J! Where is my family! Are they still ALIVE! _

So many thoughts were running through her head, her breath caught and she let out a staggered cry…her dream…her dream of Rosie dying…it was coming true.

Her nightmare…was actually coming to life.

**Ohh! Scary…who is S.J? I don't know! (: I'll update tomorrow. I promise! And once again..Review! Thankyoou!**

**Xoxo**

**Isabella xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**that's my name by the way**[;


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo my wonderful readers!(: Ohkaay….so ….i got City of Fallen Angels yesterday….i already finished it because that how much I'm addicted to this book series and letmeee say….OHMYGOSH! IM BLOWN AWAY! This is an amazing book! I don't wanna spoil anything for the people who didn't read it yet or is still reading it so ill keep my mouth shut…although I'm just sooo shocked of how well Cassandra wrote this book if I had to rate it…it would DEFINITLY be 5 stars! (; so yeah read it..**

**Anyways…..news about the movie for city of bones is suppose to come out in 2012? HOPEFULLY! I'm dying to see this movie.. as much of you all know …Lily Collins is playing Clary; gorgeous girl and I'm glad that she's going to be playing Clary also great actress…in my opinion I really hope Alex Pettyfer is going to be Jace I loooove him and he is a really great actor he was awesome in 'Beastly' . but if the producers cant cast him then I'll be fine with any guy as long as they are blonde muscular and could act Lol joking**

**Ohkay…getting off topic…..i have come to the conclusion of your 'twist' in my story…KRiStEn~MoRtAliNsRtUmEnTs emailed me and came up with an awesome 'twist' ahhh its just driving me crazy! I cannot wait to write about it and add in into my story! It's going to be outrageous! But the twist will happen in hmm… I wanna saw chapter 13..14?15? idontknow; I have to see where the story is going to end up….**

**PLEASE READ! ****Also bout my story….I'm thinking I will leave it at 20 chapters however…I wanna make up another book that continues my story like a series of books I love these characters and I really like how my characters fit in with the main characters…ohkaaay lets get to it!**

Adaline ran out of the house; tears stinging in the back of her eyes. But she wouldn't cry; she can't. Adaline head bolted from left to right. _What do I do! What CAN I do! _She screamed in her head. Then she gasped. Adaline can call the one person who knew what to do in situations like this.

Adaline grabbed her cellphone from her jeans pocket and feverishly started dialing numbers; she knew his number by heart…

Peter's POV

I looked in the mirror and just stared at the dark haired guy who was starring back. Dark circles formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep. I sighed and looked away from the mirror. I still regret for hurting Adaline, even though she said she would accept my apology. I couldn't stand to look at her without feeling sorrow and a painful urge to hurt myself for putting her in danger.

A vibrating noise interrupted my thoughts. My cell phone. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Addie." I breathed into the phone.

"PETE! Oh thank gosh! Peter! Come! You have to come to my house right now! Someone took my whole family! –''

I cut her off. "What do you mean someone took your family?"

"Just come please! Hurry!"

The way she yelled on the other end of the phone just had me worried. I rushed out to my pickup truck and sped off to her house.

**Mixed POV Again**

Adaline was sitting on the curb with her face in her hands. She heard tires screeching from the street. Adaline didn't look up. She then heard the car parking on the drive way, the car door opening and slamming shut and footsteps running towards her. Warm, familiar hands hauled her up to her feet. Adaline still looked down, not making eye contact with Peter.

He gripped her wrists tightly, but not tight enough to cut off her circulation. "Adaline tell me what happened."

"You know what happened."

"You have to explain it to me." Peter said softly.

All the anger-all the fear that was bottled up in her finally exploded. "What is there to explain! Someone actually kidnapped my family!" Adaline yanked her hands from Peter's grip angrily. "I lost everything! EVERYTHING! I don't know where they are or who took them!" Her voice lowered to a whimper. "I-I just want my family back." Adaline sank to the floor, but Peter grabbed her wrists again so she wouldn't fall. Peter looked into her sorrowful golden eyes, she sniffled and looked up at his dark eyes, and he was worried. Adaline let out a cry and she then collapsed into him. She was on the verge of tears, but for some reason, the cold droplets didn't fall from her eyes.

Peter wrapped his arms around her protectively. He rubbed her back reassuringly. "We will find them, everything will be alright I promise." Peter took a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear absentmindedly.

Adaline nodded. She took a deep breath. "We need to go to the Institute to tell Jace; he can help us."

When Peter and Adaline got to the Institute, the door was already opened. They stepped inside. Peter stopped by the door. Adaline was still gripping his wrist. "Pete…come on." She tried to yank at his wrist, but he didn't move.

He shook his head. "Nah. It's ok. I'll stay here, they don't want me up there I already know."

Adaline felt her lips fall into her signature pout. "Peeeete..."

"No. Go. Hurry!"

She turned on her heel and ran to the elevator. Adaline finally made it to the floor where she expected Jace to be. "Jace?" She stepped out of the elevator. Adaline looked around puzzled and she started to run down the hallways.

"Adaline?" a feminine voice asked from behind her, probably 10 feet away.

Adaline turned to find Clary standing out in the hall with a glass of water. "Clary! Oh thank gosh. Clary! Where is Jace?"

Clary's face pulled up in a confused look. "He's in the weapons room with Alec. Why?"

"It's an emergency! And you should come too!" Adaline took a grip on Clary's wrist and started to run down the hall again with Clary staggering over her own feet. Clary really didn't have any balance. Or training. But Adaline could still use her.

Clary's glass of water fell out of her hand and hit the floor in clear liquid and shards of glass. She gasped. Adaline still didn't stop. She kept her eyes in front of her. Clary looked back at the glass of water. "Addie! Wait! What's so important!"

Adaline ignored her; she kept her stone grip on Clary's wrist. Clary made a worried, almost annoyed look, but she didn't protest now. She started to run with Adaline, even though she really couldn't keep up with Adaline's speed.

They finally made it to the weapons room. Adaline let go of Clary's wrist and she opened the door with a big slam.

Alec and Jace were bent over something that looked like a long knife. Jace's blonde head flew up when Adaline threw the door open. His golden eyes got a little brighter. "Addie? What are you doing here?"

Adaline wasn't out of breath, even after she ran down the hallway. "Jace! Someone took my whole family!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Somebody actually physically went to my house, kidnapped my whole fucking family, and left a ransom-note!"Adaline put the note down on the table. "I have a feeling it was some demons or something."

Jace reached for the note and read it over. Clary looked at Adaline. "How do you know it was demons?"

"When I stepped into my house, it smelled like demons." Adaline answered nervously.

"Maybe it was some warlock or Demon that had help from other demons. That's my guess." Peter said from the door way. He had his hands in his pockets.

Jace looked up from the note, his face burned with hate. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Calm down. Adaline wants me here." Peter said calmly.

"Yeah right. You hit your own girlfriend-" Jace was about to finish but Adaline lost her patience.

"Can you shut up? Both of you! I need to find my family before.." She broke off, looking down at her feet, unable to finish it.

"Before it's too late…" Clary finishing her sentence softly.

Adaline nodded. Clary frowned and gave Adaline a little hug then she pulled away and went to stand next to Jace, reading over the note. "It says if you tell anybody they're going to kill your family and take Jace away?" Alec questioned.

Adaline shrugged. "I didn't write the note." She sighed. "What should I do?"

Jace handed the note to Clary to read. He looked at Adaline. "Well, you should go meet this 'S.J.' and see what they want. We'll be there in hiding; me, Alec, Izzy, Clary-'' He looked at Peter, "And Peter too. When we get there, we'll see where it goes from there."

Adaline nodded. "But what time do we go to the Eastern River?" Clary asked.

As if on cue, Adaline phone vibrates from her back pocket of her jeans pocket. She pulled out her old-blackberry-but-still-in-good-shape phone and looked at the blackberry's screen. The text message was from a blocked number.

_**Come to the Eastern River midnight….remember….come alone or else I will kill your whole family… **_

_**Think smart Addie!**_

_**S.J**_

Adaline gulped and put the phone in Clary's hands. Clary bit her lip. "I guess that answers your question…" Jace said.

**Ohkaaay well Im doing this right now before school; Im leaving now..to go to school :/ ah well I hoped you liked this chapter! Please keep reading and R~E~V~I~E~W! You have no clue how much it helps me when people review! Ohkaaay see you next time! (:**

**Xoxoxo**

**Isabella**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo again (: Well sorry I haven't uploaded in a while; I had a lot of stuff to do over the weekend between schoolwork, soccer, volleyball, and cheerleading, I can finally update today (: Ohkaaay; let's start this…..**

**Disclaimer! ~I don't own any of the lovely characters; Cassandra Clare owns them (:**

After everyone in the weapons room read the note; Peter put a hand on Adaline's shoulder. "Do you know anyone by the initials of 'S.J.'?" He asked.

Adaline's arms were crossed over her chest. Her gold eyes were cold and looking at the ground. She shook her head, silently.

"Well; we'll find out tonight." Alec said.

It was 40 minutes to midnight. Everyone was going to get ready. Peter was going to borrow some of Jace's gear. This left Adaline in the library doing nothing. She sat at the window seat, staring out the tall, big windows.

Adaline tried to think of the people with the initials of 'S.J.'. She couldn't think of anybody.

She sighed and then she felt someone's presence in the room. "Jace, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Jace stood far away from Adaline. He was looking down at a seraph blade, twirling it in his hands. "I'm already ready."

"Where's Pete?"

"He's in the weapons room choosing his own weapons." Jace sounded annoyed. Adaline couldn't help by letting out a cold hearted laugh. Jace then looked up at Adaline's smirking face. "What?"

Adaline kept smirking. She was going to say something but she was shut out by the sound of Clary walking into the library. She also was in gear. Then Isabella and Alec came in, Peter trailing behind. Jace was going to say something to Adaline but she already was getting up from the window seat. Adaline walked to Peter's side. He hugged her tightly. "Do you know what you're doing?" she mumbled against his chest.

Peter chuckled. "Addie…are you serious?"

Adaline nodded, her head still buried in Peter's chest. She could feel Jace staring at them but she didn't turn to look. Jace could stare at them all he wanted, it still never changed the way Adaline feels about Peter.

"After training for my whole entire life, you still can't believe that I'm going to be fine?" He laughed again and pulled Adaline's face from his chest.

"We better get going." Isabelle said.

Clary's awkward looking vampire friend Simon, gave them a ride to the Eastern River. It was 10 minutes to Midnight, and it was freezing outside. The sun of course wasn't out, and the chill of a summer's night breeze chilled the teenagers' spines. Adaline borrowed jeans from Clary and a blue sweater that had light fabric. It didn't keep her warm because Adaline could still feel goose bumps forming on her forearms. She sat close to Peter's warm body. She shivered uncontrollably.

The van finally stopped. The moon was now out. It sent some light that made Adaline's hair almost a silvery blonde. Jace turned around in his seat to look at her. "Ok. I think 'S.J.' wants you to meet them near the small park near the river. Be careful."

"Wait." Peter said. And then he gave Adaline one of his seraph blades.

"I-I don't know how to use this…" Adaline stuttered.

"You definitely know how to use it. You're a shadow hunter."

Adaline nodded and got out of the van. Peter and everyone else got out too and ran off to their hiding places. Adaline didn't know where they were. Jace stayed next to Adaline's side. "Jace?" Adaline said.

Jace looked down at his sister. "Yeah?"

Adaline breathed in deep. "I'm….scared"

Jace seemed to frown. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you or your family. I promise you that." He patted her cheek and turned.

"Jace." Adaline said staring at Jace's back.

Jace swirled around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Jace smirked and he jogged off into the darkness. Adaline gulped and put the seraph blade into her belt. Then she was off to the park. The park was lit with street lights. Adaline walked towards a bench and sat there and waited. She looked at her cell phone. Exactly midnight. She sighed as she heard footsteps. Adaline's head whipped up and her golden eyes trailed into the darkness to find a slender and tall figure walking to her from the darkness. "Well well well…if it isn't Adaline Baxter herself. I'm glad you chose to show up." A feminine voice said. The dark figure emerged from the darkness. The girl was pretty tall but not too tall. She had fair skin and a slim feature. Her cheek bones were high with blue almost gray big eyes. Her angelic face was framed with a curtain of auburn hair. It was straight and fell to her shoulders. She was pretty but something about her made Adaline's stomach turn.

"A-are you-?" Adaline started.

The girl smirked. "S.J.? Yes. Yes I am." Her voice pierced Adaline's ears making her cringe. Adaline then stood up.

"Who are you?" Adaline asked.

The girl seemed to examine her nails, looking bored. "My name is Shira Johansson." Shira still smirked and looked down at Adaline. "You probably never heard of me."

Adaline shook her head. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Let me tell you about myself-''

"Can I just please get my family back?" Adaline hissed.

"Feisty, aren't you? I hate that about bitches like you." Shira laughed. "You have to wait a minute, Blondie." She took a step towards Adaline and pushed her onto a bench. "Might as well sit down. This is gonna take a long time to explain." Shira walked back and forth while talking. "Well. Where should I start? My mother is a witch and she married my father a long time ago. Ok. So, my Mother sent me to Idris, pretending and telling everyone that I was a shadowhunter, which didn't really last long. Anyways, I met a girl. Her name was Gabriella. Oh what a suck-up to every adult in Idris. Ugh. It made me sick. But she was a good friend of mine. Actually my best friend. All the boys liked her. I didn't blame them. She had 'the look'. Turquoise colored eyes, light brown hair, beautiful skin, and an awesome smile. And she was only 7. 'Imagine how she's going to look like when she's older!' everyone said. Gabriella betrayed me. She left me on my own. Her parents got killed by a Greater Demon and the next day, she disappears from society. My mother told me she was taken to live a good human life. They were going to blind her Sight, the poor thing." Shira sighed. "I thought she was killed. So I forgot about Gabriella, even though she was my best friend. And during the time I grew up in Idris pretending to be a shadow hunter," Shira broke off blushing and smiling. "I had a huge crush on a shadow hunter named Jonathan; I think that was his name. I only met him twice, but I knew I liked him. I then find out he liked Gabriella. Just a little." Shira's hands curled into fists. "To add up to all of it, I find out that Gabriella is still alive and she lives in New York City. I locate her location and see that she's changed. She has gold eyes and blonde curly long hair. She believes that she is Jonathan's twin sister?" Shira laughed coldly.

Adaline froze. Is she crazy? What is she talking about.

"Yes. Adaline is not your real name." Shira laughed at her. "You actually thought you were Jonathan's twin sister?"

"His name is Jace! And yes! I am his sister! You are just crazy!" Adaline stood up.

"Oh really, '_Adaline_'?" Shira said with disgust. Then Shira took out a sheet of paper and started chanting words that Adaline never heard of.

Adaline felt dizzy and her body ached for some odd reason. Next thing she knew, Adaline was on the floor, curling up on herself. Her nails were digging into her palms. Adaline's body felt like it was on fire. Then it was over. Adaline breathed heavily.

"Get up." Shira spat.

Adaline got up quickly, "What did you do?"

"Foolish little slut." Shira hissed and she opened a pocket mirror and shoved it to Adaline.

Adaline gasped and cried out. Her blonde hair was replaced with long curly light brown hair, almost coffee colored. Her skin was darker almost tan and her eyes! Her golden eyes were gone! Instead her eyes were…turquoise? She had high cheek bones and angular and sharp features. Adaline was gorgeous. But Adaline was still disgusted. "What did you to do to me!"

Shira grinned. "I've missed you Gabriella."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So…. I'm really lovin how this twist is turning out! AH! I love it and it was a smart idea! Thanks to you, my readers! In this chapter I use some Spanish so I got it from Google translator and ill put it in English in parenthesis Anyways…I'm just gunna get right to it! :***

**DISCLAIMER! ~I don't own any of the characters except for my own! (:**

Adaline felt sick to her stomach. She didn't even know what was going on. She just wanted to find her family. "Please! Shira! Just...tell me where my family is!"

Shira laughed coldly. "Not without a good fight."

Adaline looked puzzled, "Whaat?"

Shira rolled her eyes. "Let's see if the shadow hunter remembers how to fight." She yelled then she jumped and attacked Adaline.

Adaline and Shira hit the wet damp grass with a thud. Adaline gasped in pain when her back hit the bare ground. Then she felt pain lance up her forearm. She looked down to see a nasty long cut made by Shira with a blade. Shira laughed and jumped off Adaline. Adaline got up so quickly Shira didn't even have time to think.

Adaline took out Peter's seraph blade. Shira grinned. "Ohh! A seraph blade! Scary!" Adaline threw the seraph blade skillfully at Shira, which Adaline had no clue how she did that. The blade went into Shira's shoulder. Shira screeched with pain and hit the floor. Adaline was breathing heavily. Then she turned around and started to limp away. Maybe she can make it back to the van in time. She completely forgot about Jace and the others. Adaline stopped in her tracks. "Peter! Jace! Clary-'' she was cut off because she was snatched up from behind and her mouth was covered by a hand.

"You thought you were going to get away so easily, huh Gabriella?" Shira hissed in her ear.

"I- But- I stabbed you!" Adaline said.

Shira took out the seraph blade from her shoulder. Adaline grimaced against the sound. "Yes. You did. So Jace is here huh?" Shira laughed evilly. "This is gunna be good." Shira put the seraph blade to Adaline's neck and Shira still held Adaline with stone strength. With every breath Adaline would take, the blade would cut into her throat deeper.

"Jace. Come out. Come out where ever you are." Shira cooed. "By the Angel, I haven't seen him in sucha long time. Is he still single?" Shira asked Adaline in her ear.

Adaline swallowed painful against the blade held against her throat. "No. He is dating an awesome girl."

Shira growled. "Jace! Come out before I slit her throat!"

Peter, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Alec emerged from the darkness. Peter stared at the blade held at Adaline's throat then at Adaline. His face turning pale every second.

Adaline gripped Shira's hand with the blade. She tried to claw at Shira's hand. Nothing happened. Instead Shira cut Adaline alittle above the collarbone with a swift slice. Adaline felt the warm blood trickle down the front of her sweater. Adaline cried out a little. "Peter!"

Peter stepped forward hastily but Isabelle held him back. Adaline's breathing was coming out in pants. "W-why?" she mumbled.

Shira laughed. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this!" Clary asked, her face was also pale with fear.

Shira seemed to growl out a little laugh. "Gabriella left me." Then Shira started babbling in Spanish. Adaline took Spanish in high school so she knew what she was saying. The only person who seemed to look confused was Clary. "me dejaste sin amigos mi madre me dejó en Idris creo que me gustaría hacer amigos fácilmente! no y que Gabriela me dejó!" [_you left me with no friends my mother left me in Idris thinking that i would make friends easily! no and you Gabriella left me!_]

"¿Por qué hablas en español?"[_Why are you talking in Spanish?]_ Adaline asked. Why was Shira talking in Spanish?

"No es como yo hablando en español, Gabriela?" Shira laughed. [_You don't like me talking in Spanish, Gabriella?]_

"No, yo no. Ahora vamos a ir de mí!" Adaline hissed. [_No, I don't. Now let go of me!_]

"¿Dónde aprendió a hablar español Gabriella? Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado." Shira cackled. [ _Where did you learn how to speak Spanish Gabriella? I must say, I'm very impressed.]_

"It's called high school! Now enough with the Spanish and let go of me!" Adaline snarled.

"Yeah! Let her go!" Clary sneered.

"Shut up bitch!" Shira scowled at Clary.

"Don't call her that!" Adaline stepped on Shira foot.

"Don't touch me!" Shira yelled in Adaline's ear and then she cut Adaline's other arm with a deeper cut. Adaline screamed with pain.

"Just let us go!" Jace said, his eyes on Adaline.

Shira smiled. "Jonathan. Or now I can call you Jace? That's a very hot name. And who's your girlfriend? The pretty one or the redhead?" She laughed. Adaline stared at her friends with wide eyes. "Hm. I'm guessing the redhead. Ugh. You always go for the exotic ones, huh Jace? Was Gabriella and now Valentine's Clarissa? Tsk tsk."

Adaline heard enough. She turned quickly in Shira's strong arms and punched the girl right in the nose with all of her forcé. Shira staggered back with a scream. Shira put a hand to her nose and then looked back at her hand to see blood. Her nose was bleeding. "_Bitch_" Shira snarled. Then she attacked Adaline again. She clawed at her face. Demons came out from the darkness and started to attack all the young shadowhunters.

Adaline heard Peter shout her name and then he was drowned out by the screams of the demons. Adaline was being punched in her jaw again and again by Shira, who was still on top of Adaline. Then she was pulled off of Adaline by Clary. Clary pushed Shira so hard that she fell into the grass with a big thud. Clary helped Adaline up. Adaline felt dizzy. "Thanks."

Clary nodded. "We should try to find your family."

"Oh. Right." Adaline walked over to Shira who was still on the floor. "Shira! Where is my family!"

Shira laughed weakly. "Foolish little shadowhunter….I already killed them all!"

Adaline's heart stopped. "You _what_!"

Shira grinned. "I killed them. Your mother, Ginger, and your father, Brock! The little one, Rosie? Yeah. I gave her to a Greater Demon to kill her. I didn't have the heart to do it. I threw the bodies in the river. You're too late Gabbie. I just told you your family was here and alive because I just wanted to kill you. Cause you the pain that you put me through for my whole god-damn life." It came unexpectedly. Shira leaned up on one of her elbows and she pulled Adaline down by the hair and stabbed Adaline in her lower stomach by the diafragm. Adaline was shocked and she looked down at Peter's seraph blade a little above her jean's hem. She saw blood swell up and she felt weak all the sudden. Adaline dropped to the floor, gripping the blade's handle.

She heard Clary scream, and Shira laughing.

"JACE!" Clary screeched as she went on her knees next to Adaline. Adaline's vision blurred.

She looked up at Clary. Her breathe were coming out in gasps. Adaline noticed that the demons bodies were on the floor, dead. All the young shadowhunters were running over to Adaline.

"Rest in peace, Gabriella!" Shira shouted and then she heard a splash.

Adaline was still gripping the blade's handle. She was in great pain. Adaline felt her mouth getting dry. On the end of her foggy vision, she saw Clary being hauled to her feet and then Jace and Peter at each of her sides.

"Get Magnus." Jace shouted to Peter and Isabelle. Peter and Isabelle ran. "Clary and Alec go get Simon to tell him to pull up the van! Hurry!" Then they ran off.

Adaline was still on the ground looking up at the stars threw hazy eyes. Jace was still at Adaline's side on his knees. He was staring at the knife fearfully.

"Jace…" Adaline staggered out. Jace looked at Adaline's bruised up and bloody face. "My family…Shira …killed them." Adaline felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Its ok. We just need to get you to the Institute right away. Shira stabbed you pretty damn hard, and the blade is in deep." Jace looked down at Adaline's stomach where the seraph blade was still in.

"Pull it out. Jace! NOW!" Adaline whimpered. "It..hurts!"

"No, let's wait for Peter-'' Jace started but Adaline slapped him weakly.

She cringed in pain. "Jace..just yank it out! Please! I'm begging you."

Jace's gold eyes looked shiny, almost looking like he was going to cry but then he grasped the blade's handle and wrenched out the seraph blade.

Adaline screamed. Jace took a hold of Adaline and held her to his chest, in a brotherly way. "It's ok! It's out."

Adaline sighed almost in relief. Then Jace shouted to Isabelle who was coming over. "Where is the van! She is loosing blood! Addie can die any minute! Hurry!"

Adaline felt her eye lids twitch close. "Jace." He reye sight grew darker.

Jace looked down at Adaline. "Addie! Addie! Stay with me! We are going to save you!"

Adaline's sight went pitch black but she felt herself say, "You already saved me."

**Ohkaay. so hopefully i didnt make this chapter confusing. I know alot of stuff happened in this chapter...so is Adaline really Gabriella? (: **

**I dontknowww we'll seeeee ill update soon im on spring break babeey! yeaaah333 (: **

**Ciao! *bye in italian* (: kissses to all my readers!**

**Isabella **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my awesome readers(: I am sooo happy that you guys are enjoying "City Of Faith" I may have 2 or 3 more chapters in the story. But then I want to continue the 'series' (whatever you wanna call it lol) with another story on FanFiction. So yeah I need some ideas for titles for the next story to conitue this 'series' ohkaay lets start this…**

**DISCLAIMER! ~ I don't own any of the original characters from the Mortal Instruments series, I only own my characters! (:**

_Jace's POV_

When Jace heard Clary scream his name, the first thing he thought of was Clary getting hurt. When he turned around to see her kneeling next to a limp body, he felt a wash of relief.

As he jogged over to Clary and the body on the ground, he realized with horror that the body Clary was sitting over was Adaline's.

Jace was still stunned of Adaline's physical transformation. Her real hair was a light brown and her skin wasn't pale, it was darker. And her eyes were a bright shade of teal. So is Adaline really Gabriella?

He looked at Clary's pale frightened face. Why did she look like she just saw a ghost? Jace looked down at Adaline's body now.  
Adaline's eyes were wide and she was looking up at Peter. But she was clutching something at her stomach. Jace's eyes trailed down her body and he now saw that Peter's seraph blade was punctured into the bottom of her rib cage, right under her diaphragm.

Jace hauled Clary up to her feet. He had to act quickly. He looked at Peter and Isabelle, "Get Magnus! Alec and Clary, go tell Simon to pull up the van. Hurry!"

They all ran off and this left Adaline still laying there and Jace squatting beside her. He stared at the gash with the blade sticking out of her tan skin. Blood was swelling up there. The seraph's blade was deep down and he thought that Shira must have stabbed her very hard.

"Jace…" Adaline lurched out. Jace looked down at Adaline's face. Her jaw was bruised and her forearms had long cuts on them. Her eyes were bright with tears. "My family…Shira…killed them."

Jace felt guilty, they were too late. "It's ok. We just need to get you to the Institute right away. Shira stabbed you pretty damn hard, and the blade is in deep." His eyes fell to the stab wound again. Jace saw Adaline wasn't gripping the blade's handle anymore, she clutched onto the front of his jacket and shirt.

Her eyes were squeezed shut. "Pull it out Jace. NOW!" Jace heard her whimper. "It...hurts!"

He hated to see her in so much pain. He sighed. Jace wanted Peter to pull it out. Jace didn't want to hurt Adaline. "No, let's wait for Peter-"He was cut off by Adaline smacking Jace weakly.

Jace felt Adaline's body recoil in pain. "Jace, just yank it out! Please, I'm begging you!"

Jace felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes. _Tears! Am I actually going to cry over Adaline! _ He pushed back the thought and he grasped the blade's handle. Jace looked down at Adaline's pained face, her turquoise eyes sealed shut. Then he pulled the blade out with all of his force. Adaline let out a blood curling scream, and then Jace dropped the blade and took a hold of Adaline's weak body. She was breathing heavily. He pulled her into his chest in a protective way. "It's ok! It's out."

Jace saw Isabelle coming towards them. He looked down at the stab wound again and saw that it was bleeding profusely now. Jace was panicking now. Where is the van? She is losing blood! Addie can die any minute! Hurry!"

"Jace." Adaline whispered as though she were sleepy. Jace looked down worriedly.

Her eyes were closing! _No! I can't lose you! You're my sister! _ "Addie! Addie! Stay with me! We are going to save you!"

Adaline's eyes still were shut. But she said something in a tired, almost relieved voice. "You already saved me." Then she fell lifeless against his chest.

**So that was Jace's POV of when Adaline gets stabbed(: ohkaay right now I'm working on Chapter 16 right now; feel free to give me some ideas of what you want in the next story that continues the 'series' lol leave it in a review **

**Thanks everyone; Ciao!**

**Isabella xoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heey everybody (: soo… second to last chapter … ): im sorry but to refresh your memory if any of you forgot…I wanna make a second story to continue the 'series'. I NEED IDEAS! I need ideas for the plot and the Title of the book. Should Adaline completely forget her little kindergarden crush on Jace and love Peter like she should? Idk. Leave me a message or your idea in the review thingy. Anyways…**_**Legooo(;**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the lovely characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare…I only own my characters…**

Adaline's eyes flew open. She stared at the blank ceiling confused. Adaline knew she was in a room in the Institute. As she took a deep breath, it felt as if her lungs were squeezing together making her wheeze. Her mouth tasted dry.

"Adaline?" asked a voice beside her. Adaline turned her head to the side to see Jace sitting on an old-fashioned cushion chair beside her bed. Adaline opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She made a whimpered sound. Jace handed her a bottle of water and Adaline chugged it.

When Adaline finally got her mouth not to be dry, she swallowed deeply. "W-what happen-ed?" She barely had a voice; it cracked at the end at the sentence. Jace said nothing. Adaline started to sit up fast, and she gasped as pain shot up from her lower stomach. Jace flew up and pushed her down gently.

"Take it easy." He said as he pulled the covers over her lower waist. Adaline looked down at herself a moment. Her clothes that she was wearing the night before were gone. She was now wearing blue cotton short shorts and a gray tank top, which were clearly pajamas that were from her room. As if reading her mind he said, "Isabella helped you get changed. Hopefully that's not awkward for you."

Adaline shook her head. She sighed. "Jace. Wha-at happened?" She felt annoyed that she lost her voice. Jace didn't answer. Adaline looked at him. He was staring at her but his mouth was shut. His golden eyes were dark with sadness. "Ja-ce. You're scar-ing me." 

Jace sighed and looked at the ground. He rubbed his temples a few moments as if he dreaded telling her what happened. Jace stopped and looked at Adaline. "Adaline, do you remember what happened last night?"

Adaline coughed alittle. "I-I just remember Shira, taking my family, physically transforming me…." Adaline shook her head alittle, "And her telling me that…I was really….Gabriella…" Adaline looked down at herself again hoping that her pale skinned thighs showed, but instead, they were a tan color. Adaline shook her head and put her face in her hands. "What else happened, Jace?" She waited for a response, but she never got one. She looked up at Jace. "Jace. Jace…? Jace!" He stared at her alarmingly. "What-happened?"

Jace sighed. "Shira stabbed you. You passed out and we took you here. That was last night. Shira got away, but we'll get her." Adaline looked down at herself worriedly. Jace stood up and pulled the sheets down gently to her waist. Adaline looked down and saw a deep scare wound where the seraph blade was gouged into the bottom of her belly, right above her diaphragm. The gash looked like it started healing and stitched up. Jace sat next to Adaline, hesitantly, on the queen sized bed. He was looking down at the deep incision. "It's pretty healed but you have to be careful with the stitches. Thank gosh Isabella's mother was here to stitch you up." He ran his fingers very lightly over the scar, it felt like a feather brushing over Adaline's bare skin.

"Where's my family?" Adaline asked as she was still lying down, looking up at the ceiling while Jace delicately and lightly trailed his fingers up and down the scar repeatedly. When Adaline asked him about her family, he stopped immediately and pulled his hand away quickly.

Adaline looked at him shocked. "What...did I do something…? Jace what happened!"

"Addie, Shira …. She-'' He stopped. Jace looked down at Adaline with sorrowful eyes.

Adaline bolted upright in bed, making her gasp again when she felt the pain from the wound. She leaned against the wooden bed frame for support. "What. Jace….did she? No. No. They can't be gone. No! NO!" Adaline flew out of bed passed Jace. Her legs felt wobbly under her. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. Her throat closed up. "No! Jace, that can't be!" Adaline trotted to the door with shaking legs. Her head felt dizzy and her eye sight was getting hazy with tears. Finally, her legs gave out and when she was about to hit the floor with agonizing pain, Jace was there to catch her. He grabbed Adaline's tiny waist to hoist her up on her feet. Adaline gushed into tears. Salty droplets were pouring down her cheeks. Adaline hid her face with her hands. Jace tugged on her wrists.

"Adaline look at me." Jace still struggled with getting her hands away from her eyes.

"No. Let go of me!" Adaline cried.

"Addie. I'm not here to hurt you." Jace said calmly, still gripping her wrists.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to love you like the brother I should be." He pulled her hands away from her teal, now red, eyes.

"But you're not-" Adaline stuttered, looking up at Jace.

"I will always be your brother, Addie." Jace said.

Adaline wiped her eyes and let Jace hug her one more time.  
"What happens now?" Adaline sniffled.

"Uhm. Well not all of your family was killed." Jace said. 

Adaline's head spun. "What!" She jumped out of his arms. "Is R-'' she stopped.

Jace smiled. "Rosie is downstairs being taken care of. She has demon blood running through her body. Turns out that the Greater Demon Shira handed Rosie over to was killed by something. Alec and Isabelle found Rosie near a bay in North Jersey. She was breathing so we took her here."

"Oh my gosh! Rosie! She's alive! Oh Jace! Thank you!" Adaline hugged Jace tightly. "Thank you so so much!"

"Well, do you want to see her?" Jace laughed a little, and he put on his signature smirk that Adaline couldn't stand, but loved at the same time.

"Of course I do."

**Awww sibling love! Even though they aren't really related. And yes…Adaline is really Gabriella. It is all so confusing…isn't it? But in my next story in the 'series'; it will explain how Gabriella/Adaline got blinded from her Sight and was taken in by The Baxter Family. And what will happen in the next story when Adaline and Rosie move into the Institute. Will Jace and Adaline ever be the same? Gosh, who knows? (:**

**Loveyah! Ciao! **

**Xoxo**

**Isabella**


	17. The Final Chapter

**Hellooo everyone(: I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in sucha long time….I had finals the past two weeks and on Friday May 13****th****, 2011, I've lost a good friend of mine. James. He was my bro's bestfriend and he was like my brother. Car accident. But now he's in a good place. Today was the funeral and I'm happy to know that James is finally at rest( Whaatta good kid) Anyways, sorry for my sob-stories. Leggoo(;**

_**James Edward Volpe. Rest in peace buddy. This story is dedicated to you and only you Rest easy. "Take a lap!" hahaha good times ;D I love you; miss ya already. **_

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the characters blah blah blah (You know the drill lol)**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

Jace lead Adaline to the elevator and to the Informatory; where Rosie was being nursed back to health.

Adaline was still in her pajama shorts and tank and she was barefoot. As she walked along with Jace, her feet made a light pattering sound when her foot touched the cold tile floor. Adaline's arm was looped in Jace's arm and she huddled close towards him. Jace sensed Adaline was nervous to see Rosie. He laughed a little. "Don't be so uneasy. She's your sister."

As they made their way to the door to the room where Rosie was. Jace felt Adaline start to shake. He stepped towards the door, opened them, and then walked forward with Adaline still on his arm, trembling.

Isabelle was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the limp form buried in the white covers. Clary sat in a chair next to the bed, reading a story.

"…And they lived happily, ever after." Clary closed the book and smiled. She looked up as Adaline and Jace walked in. Clary put the book down and walked over to the two. "How are you feeling Adaline?" She whispered.

Adaline looked at her confused. "Why are you whispering?" she said aloud.

Isabelle and Clary shushed Adaline simultaneously. Jace chuckled silently. "She's sleeping." Isabelle said softly as she pointed at the still form in the bed. _Rosie. _Adaline let go of Jace quickly and she took a step forward but then stopped. Clary patted Adaline's skinny shoulder in a reassuring way. Then, as if feeling encouraged by Clary's pat on the shoulder, Adaline walked over to the bed silently.

Rosie lay in the bed, bruises running along her small jaw and small cuts on her light rosy cheeks. Her green eyes were closed , and it was clear that she was sleeping. Adaline sat on the edge of the bed across from where Isabelle was sitting. Adaline sniffled a little. She touched Rosie's cheek. It was warm. Not cold….warm. She wasn't dead. Adaline felt herself sigh in relief and she felt happy tears coming to her eyes. One tear slid down her face and landed on Rosie's forehead.

Rosie's eyes opened slowly. She rubbed them and looked up at Adaline. "Addie.?" Adaline nodded, she swallowed back the tears. "Yes. Yes Rose it's me. I'm here." She kissed her forehead and moved a curl from Rosie's face. Rosie then drifted off the sleep again.

Adaline felt relieved. She turned towards Jace and Clary and found them kissing. Adaline smiled and she looked at Isabelle and Izzy grinned back. They both laughed.

"Guys! Not in the Informatory!" Adaline laughed.

"Get a room!" Isabella giggled.

Jace and Clary broke apart laughing. Jace and Clary hugged. Jace peered over Clary's, he looked right at Adaline; he smiled and winked.

x.o.x.o.x.o

Adaline and Rosie ended up moving into the Institute, even though Rosie was only human. It was their only choice.

The day after, Adaline was unpacking in her new room. It was on the same floor as Jace's and Isabelle's.

The room had a big window, a closet, and it's own bathroom. Dressers and a bed was already in there. Isabelle promised Adaline that she would help her paint her room next weekend. Rosie was the room next to Adaline's.

As Adaline started to unpack her shoes, _Bad Romance by Lady Gaga _started playing loudly. Adaline's phone was ringing. Adaline picked it up. "Hello?"

"Gabriella?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

The heeled booties Adaline was holding fell out of her hands and onto the floor. "Who is this?"

"It's Zaira. Don't you remember me?" the feminine voice asked, almost in a disappointed way.

"Uhm. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm going to be at the Institute in less than 15 mins. Be right there!"

Adaline gasped and hung up. She ran out of the room. "JACE!"

**Well then….I will leave it there. Who is this 'Zaira?' I love that name! It's Italian. It means "dawning" or "the colorful dawn in the morning." ********IMPORTANT! MUS READ!*******************Well read my next book in the series, called ''City of Whispers'' Yeah…kindaa weird. Lol but I'll explain later…..READ IT! Thankyoou everyone for support, believing in me and the REVIEWS! This is my last chapter for City of Faith. Say bub-bye to City of Faith ): and Hellllo City of Whispers! (; **

**Ciao! And kisses! **

**Xoxoxo**

**Isabella**


	18. City of Whispers

**Heey guys! This is the second book for my little 'series' for Mortal Instruments…If you don't know what I'm talking about then I think that you didn't read my first Book called **_City of Faith. _**If you haven't read the first story…I recommend that you read **_City of Faith_** before you read **_City of Whispers. _**Anyways…let's start the first chapter of City of Whispers (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

_Previously in __**City of Faith**__…. _

_Adaline's phone was ringing. Adaline picked it up. "Hello?"_

_"Gabriella?" an unfamiliar voice asked._

_The heeled booties Adaline was holding fell_

_out of her hands and onto the floor. "Who is this?"_

_"It's Zaira. Don't you remember me?" the feminine voice asked, almost in a disappointed way._

_"Uhm. I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok. I'm going to be at the Institute in less than 15 mins. Be right there!"_

_Adaline gasped and hung up. She ran out of the room."Jace!"_

**Chapter 1**

Adaline ran down the hallway and to Jace's room. She tried to open it but it was locked.

She banged on his door. "Jace. Jace! This is really important! Jace!" She kept knocking until the door was opened.

Jace stood in the doorway, his hair disheveled and his shirt was unbuttoned down to his torso. Adaline could see in the room that Clary was sitting on the bed with her hair scruffy looking also and her face flushed.

Adaline put a hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh my. I'm sooo sorry! I didn't, I mean I-'' She stuttered.

Jace started to button up his shirt. "What is oh-so important Adaline?"

"Well. I was in my room unpacking. Then my phone rang. I answered and this unfamiliar female voice asked if I was…Gabriella. I asked who it was. The girl said that her name was…Zaira? And then she asked if I remembered her. I just said sorry. She said it was ok and that she was going to be here in 15 minutes!"

Jace's eyes got wide. "Wait! Who is this Zaira girl?"

"I don't know!" Adaline whined. "I already told you that!"

"Don't start Adaline!" Jace shouted back as he moved closer to Adaline to get in her face.

Clary stood between them and pushed them slightly away from each other. Adaline looked down embarrassed and Jace still looked at Adaline with a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"Adaline. What did you say happened?" Clary asked in a calm voice.

Adaline bit her bottom lip hard and then raised her left hand to examine her chipping white nail polish as she retold her story, " …and then she said she was going to be here in 15 minutes…" she made a nervous face as she looked up.

Clary looked up at the ceiling thinking. "Zaira? Never heard of that name. How about you Jace?"

Jace shook his head. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and started to think. "Get Alec. Tell him we're waiting for an unexpected visitor..." then he looked at Adaline, "Thanks to you."

Adaline sighed in annoyance. "I said this isn't my fault!"

Clary shushed them both. "Could you two please stop fighting…it's giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples as she walked back into Jace's room to retrieve her cell phone.

Jace watched Clary as she walked into his room, then he looked at Adaline again. "This is your fault so I expect you to be opening that door downstairs for your visitor." He turned around to walk back into his room.

"She's not a visitor; she's more of an intruder." Adaline murmured loud enough for Jace to hear.

Jace turned around to snap something back but Adaline was already walking downstairs to the door.

X.0.X.0

**Adaline's POV**

Ofcourse I had mixed feelings about moving into the Institute. I felt relieved to have a place for myself and my little sister, Rosie, to stay. At the same time I felt happy cause I was with my friends, who are also shadowhunters, living in the same building. But at the same time, I felt uneasy moving into the Institute, living under the same roof of Jace. Jace who use to be my twin but then found out that I don't even share the same blood as him. Jace who knew me when we were young. Jace who once had liked me but then had stronger feelings for Clary Fray. Jace who I feel an unsuspecting and involuntary pull towards. Jace who I had always respected and hated at the same time. My feelings for Jace Wayland were always confusing and bipolar.

I shook my head as I was speed walking down the long narrow hallway.

_I wonder where Peter is today. I should invite him over for dinner. _

A smile played upon my lips. Jace really hated Peter. Well, he didn't hate him…he just…strongly disliked him. He hated when I invited Peter over for dinner. Jace thought it was rude because dinner was "a time to be with your friends and hangout". Dinner wasn't a time for your boyfriends to comeover and be all mushy. He says this but then Clary and Jace were always…"mushy" at the dinner table. And when the couple acted like this, I always lost my appetite for the evening.

I stopped in the hallway as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my back pocket of my skinny jeans and looked at the screen.

One New Text Message 

I opened it. The text was from was from Peter.

_**From;Peter**_

_**Hey. Where have u been? I miss u.**_

I smiled down at my Blackberry and I jabbed in a reply really fast.

_**To;Peter**_

_**Hi, sorry I was unpacking 2day. I miss u. Y don't u come over for dinner 2 nite? **_

I pushed it back into my pocket. It wasn't even 10 seconds later when my phone vibrated again.

_**From;Peter**_

_**Can't wait. **_

I smiled and slipped my purple phone back into my jeans pocket.

I sighed as I saw the door that I was suppose to answer. _Zaira _would be here any minute and my heart beat was quickening, I could feel it. Then, I heard the Institutes doorbell ring. I gulped deeply.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around to see Jace behind me and his hand gently on my skinny shoulder in a reassuring way. "I'll answer it." I nodded reluctantly and he took his hand away from my shoulder. Jace stepped infront of me and opened the door.

I trembled alittle as I heard a soft feminine voice. "Hello. You must be Jonathan-''

Jace interrupted rudely, as always. "Don't call me that. I only go by Jace now."

The voice cleared it's throat. "I am Zaira. I came to see Gabriella."

Jace's back muscles seemed to tighten when Zaira said my real name.

I stepped forward and patted Jace's back soothingly, like a sister would do to her brother in a time of need. Jace seemed to relax alittle. Then Jace looked down at the shadow in the doorway. "Come in." He opened the door wider while I scurried back to her place in the corner of the hall. I breathed deeply, my throat feeling hallow but tight at the same time, making it difficult for breathing.

A thin, tall figure stepped into the foyer of the Institute. Zaira. She was wearing black jeans a white v-neck t-shirt and boots. Over that she was wearing a black jacket that looked a little small for her. Zaira curly light strawberry-blonde hair, probably 3 inches longer than her shoulders, she had ivory colored skin and piercing gray eyes.

Those gray eyes wandered the perimeter of the room, then they finally fell upon me, in the corner.

Zaira smiled sweetly. "Gabriella."

I stepped forward, I could feel the blood rushing up to my face, feeling embarrassed that she was calling me Gabriella. "I-I don't go by Gabriella..anymore." I managed to get out.

Her thin eyes brows sewed together with confusion. "Then, what do you go by?"

Jace stepped toward me and grabbed my elbow lightly and moved me closer to Zaira. "Her adoptive parents named her Adaline."

Zaira nodded and smiled gently. "Adaline. Pretty." She then moved closer to me. She studied me, examined my face, my hair, my eyes, my skin tone. I felt alittle bit annoyed. "You look just the way you always did 10 years ago." Zaira hugged me tightly. My eyes grew huge, I was not expecting this hug, but something felt familiar about Zaira. "Adaline, I was your best friend before you were taken away and got blinded from the Sight."

I pulled away from Zaira shocked. "Please…tell me everything."

**Ohkayy…. Well I kinda left a hanging point at the end there(: haha sorry guys but if you like what you see then REVIEW! And I will do a Chapter 2! And maybe just maybe if I get a lot of reviews…ill make a chapter just in Clary's POV. This should be good! The sexy Jace Wayland wants you to review(;**

**Ciao !xoxo**

**Isabella(;**


	19. My Story

**Hi everyone, well I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated. I have been very busy with high school soccer and now school is starting in less than two weeks. Yay. I get to be a freshman in high school-_- awesome. **

**Ohkaay. And now I have to discuss something else with you guys. People were emailing me and they said that they wanna see a lemon in **_**City of Whispers. **_**They either wanted it between Jace & Clary or Peter & Adaline. Now, it depends on what kind of lemon you wanted. Like a little bit of lemon, a reg. lemon, a really juicy lemon(lol) or a citrusy sweet and spicy lemon. Those are the options. In your email or review, state the kind of lemon that you want and who you want it to be with! **

**And this chapter took me two whole days to write so hopefully I don't disappoint! (:**

**Anyways. I keep reading the Mortal Instruments cause I cant get enough. I cannot wait with for City of Lost Souls. Anywayss, enough with my babbling. Here is Chapter 2 of City of Whispers!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own TMI. (:**

_Previously in __**City of Whispers….**_

_Zaira smiled sweetly. "Gabriella."_

_I stepped forward, I could feel the blood rushing up to my face, feeling embarrassed that she was calling me Gabriella. "I-I don't go by Gabriella..anymore." I managed to get out._

_Her thin eyes brows sewed together with confusion. "Then, what do you go by?"_

_Jace stepped toward me and grabbed my elbow lightly and moved me closer to Zaira. "Her adoptive parents named her Adaline."_

_Zaira nodded and smiled gently. "Adaline. Pretty." She then moved closer to me. She studied me, examined my face, my hair, my eyes, my skin tone. I felt alittle bit annoyed. "You look just the way you always did 10 years ago." Zaira hugged me tightly. My eyes grew huge, I was not expecting this hug, but something felt familiar about Zaira. "Adaline, I was your best friend before you were taken away and got blinded from the Sight."_

_I pulled away from Zaira shocked. "Please…tell me everything."_

**Chapter 2**

We ended up in the kitchen. Isabelle was making some concoction of sauce for a bowl of pasta. She offered the others some, Zaira was the only one who wanted to try her pasta. _Poor Zaira, she doesn't even know that she's going to be poised by Isabelle's cooking. _Adaline thought with a silent laugh.

Adaline, Zaira, Jace, and Clary were seated at the four stools at the island. Isabelle stood near the stove while Simon was next to her, scowling from the smell of Isabelle's sauce.

"Adaline, do you mind telling your story?" Zaira asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Adaline laughed a little. "My story. Uhm. Ok. I don't remember anything before I was the age 8. I got adopted by Brock and Ginger Baxter-'' Adaline stopped immediatly. She winced loudly at the pain of the memories the night her family was killed. She had almost forgotten about it. Adaline had cried and cried the night after her family passed and it's as if all her tears were used up that night. Adaline missed her parents so much.

Her hand went to her scare where Shira had stabbed her in the lower stomach with Jace's stele. Adaline felt the bumpy long scare, she sighed. She was always going to be reminded that she didn't protect her parents and she lost them forever.

Zaira looked over at Adaline and put a hand on her skinny shoulder. "Are you ok?" She sounded concerned.

Adaline was looking down, but she nodded, not saying anything.

Clary, looking at Adaline, almost felt her pain. The pain of a shadowhunter. "Her parents were killed."

Zaira gasped. "Who? Who did this?"

Adaline breathed a long heavy breath. "Shira." It almost sounded like a hiss.

Zaira's eyes got dark with anger. "That bitch. I always hated her. Back in Idris, she always claimed that she was your so called 'friend'." Zaira snorted. "She a fake and she's two-faced. I'm going to hurt her so badly for putting you through all of this pain."

"Don't worry. I plain on killing her." Adaline's voice was cold and harsh.

"Adaline-'' Jace said, shocked.

Adaline looked up at him, angry. "She took away everything I had. She ruined my whole god-damn life and I now I'm going to end hers. You can't stop me, none of you will."

Jace's gold eyes were almost a dark brown but he said nothing, instead he just looked down and played with Clary's fingers.

Adaline closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she looked dazed, as if she had just woken up from a dream. "Sorry. I just got carried away there."

"It's ok. Continue your story." Zaira said, folding her hands in her lap.

Adaline cleared her throat. "After I got adopted by my _parents_," She seemed to choke on the last word. "I was told I was part faerie part human which was ridiculous. Then, when I was at practice one day," Her eyes trailed helplessly to Jace, "and then they came." Jace looked up hesitantly, meeting Adaline's steady gaze with his own, Clary's hand still trapped between his two hands. "They took me back to my house and told me that I was Jace's twin sister and that I was a shadowhunter. I actually looked like Jace's twin. I don't know who made me look like that but it's just really confusing, I'm trying to look for the answers still. Anyways, then Shira came along, she took my parents including Rosie-''

Zaira interrupted her with a wave of her pale slim hand, "Rosie? Who is Rosie?"

As if on cue, Rosie opened the kitchen door and skipped in, her dark curls swaying back and forth with her movement. Rosie's skin was still pale from recovering, but she was healthy.

Rosie stood next to Isabelle and tugged gently on her skirt, as if Isabelle were her mother. "Izzy, I'm hungry!" Adaline smiled. She had always loved Rosie's little country accent, it never got old.

Isabelle smiled down at Rosie. "Hold on. I'm finishing up lunch. I will tell you when it's ready." Clary had told Adaline about Max. It broke her heart because he was so young. Isabelle was always playing with Rosie which she seemed to really enjoy. She was great with children.

Rosie looked around the room and her green bright eyes landed on Clary and Jace. She walked over to them and stood next to Clary. She raised her small arms to be lifted up, her little fingers wiggling. Clary smiled and picked up Rosie and placed her onto her lap.

Adaline stared at Rosie, beaming at her little sister.

Rosie looked back at her older sister then she started saying hi to everyone in the kitchn. "Hi Addie. Hi Simon. Hi Izzy. Hi Jacey." Adaline and Clary told Rosie to call Jace Jacey because they know it annoyed him. Adaline grinned at Clary, Clary returned the grin. Jace looked annoyed.

Rosie looked at Zaira. "Hi. My name is Rosie. What's your name?"

Zaira smiled sweetly. "Hi Rosie! My name is Zaira."

Adaline continued her story. "Shira told me to meet her so I could have my family back. Turned out that..she already killed them. Shira called me Gabriella. I didn't know who that was. She took out this piece of paper and started chanting random words. I felt like I was being choked like I couldn't breathe. When she handed me a mirror, I changed. I had brown hair instead of blonde and my gold eyes were replaced with these ugly turquoise ones." She sighed. "Then she stabbed me and I blacked out. When I woke up Jace told me that they found Rosie half dead near a bay in Jersey. And now here I am, living in the Institute, me and Rosie."

"Your eyes aren't ugly, I actually like turquoise." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

There stood Peter, leaning against the door frame, wearing jeans, a dark t-shirt, and his varsity football jacket. His dark eyes were on Adaline. This was the first time he saw Adaline with her different looks.

Adaline's mouth was opened, her lips forming an 'o'. She didn't say anything.

"Pete!" Rosie exclaimed.

Jace was glaring at Peter. Peter ignored his stare. He walked towards Rosie and ruffled her dark hair. "Hey kiddo." He continued to Adaline.

Adaline closed her mouth, but her bright eyes still stared at him. She gulped. Peter stopped, five feet away from her. "Addie."

Adaline felt her breath hitch. She missed Peter so much, it felt as if all of her feelings were bottled up for so long that now it just exploded. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Her feet weren't touching the ground.

His muscular arms wound around her thin waist line and hugged her toward him. Peter put her down and buried his face into her light brown hair. "I missed you so much." He murmured.

She stepped away from him. "I've missed you too." Adaline felt pairs of eyes on them, but she didn't care.

"Who's he?" Zaira asked as she got up and stood next to Adaline.

"This is Peter-'' Jace said with repulsion in his voice, but Isabelle interrupted him before he can finish.

"Peter is Adaline's boyfriend."

Zaira smiled, "Oh hello. I'm Zaira." She put out her hand.

Peter shook it. "What's up?"

Jace seemed to laugh in disgust and he walked to the refrigerator to get a snack. Clary, already putting Rosie down, followed Jace earnestly.

Rosie sat in one of the stools now. "So. You're-'' Zaira said hesitantly.

"I'm a shadowhunter." Peter answering her question.

Isabelle handed Zaira a bowl. The sauce on the pasta was a greenish color. Zaira's eyes widened, but she fake a smile, and took a big bite of it from her fork. She swallowed, and almost choked, but it went down. She nodded vigoriously, and faked an 'mmmm' sound.

"So? Is it good?" Isabelle grinned at her.

Zaira coughed alittle. "It tastes…different." She coughed again.

"Just say it." Jace said, making his way from the refrigerator. "It tastes horrible Izzy."

Isabelle let out an exaggerated sigh, sounding annoyed, but she took the bowl of pasta and threw it into the garbage. "Now what are we going to eat?"

"I want to go out." Adaline said.

"Who said the decision was yours?" Jace snapped.

"Guys, please stop fighting just once." Clary whined, putting her face in her hands.

In less than two seconds, the whole kitchen filled with teenagers were arguing with each other, pointing fingers at each other, yelling, and mean comments.

Peter whistled loudly. Everyone in the room got quiet. "Why don't we just go out to eat?"

"That's what I said." Adaline growled silently while she crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Jace for giving her that rude comment. He looked back with the same anger. He was leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"How about we go see a movie and dinner?" Peter suggested.

"What kind of movie?" Isabelle asked.

"Let's go see 'The Haunting in Connecticut." Peter said with a grin.

Peter knew Adaline hated scary movies. She gasped alittle and stood up. "I'm not seeing that movie."

"Seriously Adaline? It's just a movie." Jace said rudely.

Adaline shot him a scowl but she continued. "Peter, you know I hate scary movies!"

"Oh come on Adaline! It will be fun! And it's not like you're watching it alone." Zaira stated.

Adaline sighed. "Fine. We have to get Rosie a baby sitter. And if I get nightmares tonight, I'm blaming all of you!"

Isabelle and Simon left to drop Rosie off at Magnus's apartment. He was offering to watch her if he got Alec as a 'pay check'. So they dropped Alec off too.

Jace and Clary disappeared to somewhere. Zaira escaped to the library, and this left Peter and Adaline in her room. Adaline was rummaging in her closet to look for something to wear. Peter sat on her bed, playing with his stele in his hands.

"I don't know why you need to get dressed again. The way you look right now is fine." He said without looking at her.

Adaline looked down at herself. She was wearing old gray sweats and a dark blue tank top, her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. She laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right."

"Come on. We're are not seeing the Queen of Sheba."

Adaline laughed and threw a pillow at him, "You're an ass." She continued digging in her closet until she found light blue skinny jeans. "Do you like these?"

Peter just nodded. "Whatever you like, you're beautiful in anything."

Adaline felt her cheeks burn as her light blush came to her high cheek bones. She grabbed a black tank top and went to the bathroom. She put on the jeans and tank top, the familiar feeling of the denim on her skin made her smile.

Adaline walked back to her room and found Peter in the same position. "Aren't you going to wear a jacket or something? It's pretty chilly outside today."

Adaline went to her closet and picked out a dark gray Victoria's secret sweater that Ginger had bought her last Christmas. She pulled it on and zippered it up. Adaline walked to the mirror in her room and started applying mascara. She heard the bed springs squeak and heard Peter's light foot steps towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. She smiled.

"You don't need make up, you're gorgeous already." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, but his lips stayed there.

Adaline laughed. "I'm not wearing any makeup right now, if you've noticed, but I look ugly." She applied eye shadow and eye liner.

Adaline turned to face him. "See? Much better." The last thing she put on was lip balm. Adaline brushed her hair and left it so it was naturally falling in big graceful ringlet curls. She put on her brown tall Ugg boots and was set. She grabbed Peter's hand and stalked out of the room.

Clary and Jace were at the end of the hall..kissing for quite a long time. "Clary and Jace! We're ready!" They didn't break apart and Peter laughed. Adaline whistled very loudly and the sound bounced off the empty walls in the hallway, making the sound piercing to the ears. Jace jumped away from Clary with a growl and his head whipped in the direction of the whistle, he was looking straight at Adaline with a deathly stare.

She grinned and waved a very girly hello kind of wave. Adaline laughed.

Peter tried not to laugh. "We're leaving now. Come on, the movie starts at 8."

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and started walking towards Peter and Adaline.

Adaline couldn't help but stare. Jace always had a tight grip on Clary's hand, like he didn't want to lose her.

She felt Peter's hand on the small of her back and now he turned her around. He put his arm around her shoulders and led the way.

Adaline heard Jace talking to Clary in a low but vicious voice.. "Why did she have to do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Clary said in a whispered voice.

"Whistle! When she's making out with her boyfriend, you don't see me whistling!" Jace growled.

"Be nice." Clary hit him playfully.

Adaline's mood changed from happy to sad all in two seconds. Why is Jace being so rude to her all the sudden?

Another thought popped up into her head, how could she hear Jace's and Clary's conversation? Were they that close?

She turned around to see in her amazement that Jace and Clary were about a good 25 feet behind Peter and Adaline. Her mouth fell open. Super sonic hearing? She made a laughing sound that got Peter's attention. He looked at her with wonder. "What are you laughing at?"

She grinned and looked ahead, shaking her head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Peter kissed the top of her head and Adaline heard a muffled and low growl from behind her.

**So that's where I'm going to leave it. So what's going to happen at the movies? And who made the growling sound when Peter kissed the top of her head? (: You just have to find out in the next chapter! Well love you guys and see you next time!**

**Kisses&& Hugs to my readers;* **

**Ciao! **

**Isabella xoxoxo**


	20. I Don't Want to See You Get Hurt Again

**Heey****! Well. I'm just gunna go to it…..**

**OH! And a lot of you guys emailed me saying the lemon you wanted. So it's going to be a surprise because yanooe who doesn't like surprises? (: lol well I wanna start the chapter now so yeah let's go on. (: **

**Oh! And a person who emailed me, who called herself ****Bellaswanluvver****, she wanted to know what Adaline's singing voice sounded like, since Brock always said Adaline was going to be the "next Carrie Underwood" so I found this amazing girl on Youtube that sounds just like how I would picture Adaline's singing to sound like and remember Adaline likes singing country songs(: This girl has so much talent also the guitarist is great! Here's the link to the video**

**.com/watch?v=ezG6s38QMTw**

**I chose the song "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood. It is about a young girl's boyfriend who went off to war and sadly lost his life. It is a really great and touching song so copy and paste the link and watch! Review the video because these people are so talented and it blows my mind that people still have natural born talent like this!**

**Anyways…lets get to it!**

_Previously in __**City of Whispers….**_

_Adaline's mood changed from happy to sad all in two seconds. Why is Jace being so rude to her all the sudden?_

_Another thought popped up into her head, how could she hear Jace's and Clary's conversation? Were they that close?_

_She turned around to see in her amazement that Jace and Clary were about a good 25 feet behind Peter and Adaline. Her mouth fell open. Super sonic hearing? She made a laughing sound that got Peter's attention. He looked at her with wonder. "What are you laughing at?"_

_She grinned and looked ahead, shaking her head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."_

_Peter kissed the top of her head and Adaline heard a muffled and low growl from behind her._

**Chapter 2~ I Wish I Can Hate You**

Zaira called for two cabs ahead with her cell phone.

The sky was getting cloudy, the temperature dropped dramatically, and it was almost dark outside.

They all stood in a closed circle. Adaline stood close to Peter for warmth; his strong arms were wrapped around her.

Zaira was in a conversation with Isabelle. They were laughing and smiling at each other while they continued to talk. Clary stood near Jace with a firm grip on his arm, Jace's gold eyes looked even brighter in the night. They way his irises were ringed with the dark black interested Adaline. He had a very sharp and angular face, which Adaline never really noticed but Jace was…very attractive! She continued to stare at him with deep curiosity.

Jace's golden blonde hair almost looked a silvery white in the moonlight and his skin looked smooth except for the scares from old runes and battles.

Adaline was staring hard, focusing only on Jace. Her gaze went back up to his golden eyes that always caught her eye. Those intense vivid eyes were now looking at her, gold meeting turquoise. Jace was looking at her with an expression that had a mix of wonder and curiosity, but the gaze was still calm and steady.

Adaline bit down on her bottom lip and looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at him, she felt her blush rising as she still sensed Jace's eyes on her. Adaline looked up again and he was now walking over to her, Adaline felt her heart race 2 times faster.

Jace had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dark jeans. "Can I talk to Adaline?" he looked straight at Peter.

Peter nodded and let go of Adaline before giving her a squeeze. He walked to where Clary was and he started talking to her. Adaline saw Clary smile and laugh at one of Peter's corny jokes.

"What are you listening to?" Jace asked, breaking Adaline out of her trance. Adaline looked up to Jace staring down at her; he was about one foot away from her. He smelled of leather and almost a soapy and clean scent.

"Peter told Clary one of his stupid corny jokes." Adaline laughed alittle.

"Are you going back to school?" Jace asked suddenly.

Adaline shook her head. "We already went over this. I'm sacrificing my whole life to be a shadowhunter. Isn't that what you want?" She asked.

"No. It's not what I want. It's what you want."

"Jace! Come on! Why are you being rude to me all the time now? I mean do you hate me?"

"I try to. Being around you is so nerve-racking. You always have problems in your life and you act as if I need to fix them for you."

"Uhm. Are you high on something? I am your sister!-'' She stopped.

He interrupted. "No. Not anymore. And you're not my responsibility anymore."

_Ouch. _"What's that suppose to mean? I did nothing wrong. Do you really hate me?" She stuffed her hands into her Victoria's Secret hoodie.

"I wish I did hate you. It would make my life so much easier. To not see you every day, to not see and hear you whine about your life, to not see your wimp of a boyfriend. That would be the good life."

She felt her hands ball up into fists. Adaline gave a gasp in surprise. Jace's tone had no emotion, neither did his expression. The light died down in his eyes.

"H-how could you say that?" she stuttered. Adaline felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. After all they've been through, he admitted that he hated her?

Jace sighed and said nothing, but he continued to stare down at her.

Adaline shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe you." Her eyes went down to look at their feet.

Jace was about to answer when screeching tires interrupted him. The two taxis lined up with each other. "The movie is starting in ten minutes! Adaline! Just go in the taxi with Jace! It's closer to you so we don't waste time!" Peter stuffed Clary, Isabelle, and Zaira into the taxi near them and closed the door shut after getting in.

Their taxi took off immediately. Adaline stared furiously; she didn't want to share a taxi with Jace!

"Come on Addie!" Jace pushed her into the cab hard and she banged her elbow on the door.

"Ow!" She said with more annoyance than pain.

He shoved her again, saying nothing and she hit the other door with her shoulder. She let out a little gasp but said nothing. Jace got in after her and he closed the door with a hard jerk.

"Hurry and follow that other cab!" Adaline muttered.

The cab driver stepped on the petal. This sent Adaline and Jace both back into their seats.

**Adaline POV **

I crossed my arms over my chest, still pissed about what Jace had said to me. I saw him staring at me, with his golden eyes, out of the corner of my eye.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked angrily.

"Your face. You make a weird face when you're mad. It's like your face is scrunched up. It's pretty amusing." He said in a dry tone, but he stopped staring at me and he looked out the window.

I swallowed hard but I let the tension of my body go and relaxed. I uncrossed my arms. "Why?" I asked, looking at Jace.

Jace turned around alertly. "Why what?"

"Why do we always fight? And why do you start things and get me angry for no apparent reason?"

Jace sighed. "I don't say it to get you angry. I just think that it's safer for you to not be a shadowhunter. You have no idea of how much commitment you have to put into it. And it's just dangerous.." Jace's voice trailed off. "I just-''

"You just what?" I asked curiously.

"No. Nothing." Jace said quickly.

"Jace! Tell me!" I demanded.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again!" Jace shouted at me.

I felt my face change from curious to confusion. "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. You're too inexperienced. I'm not letting you fight another demon until you have atleast some skills."

"But Jace-'' I started but he silenced me by waving a hand to stop.

"Just promise me that you'll train hard and give it your all?" He said, his gold eyes boring into mine.

I nodded. "I promise."

**Ohkaaay well, alittle bit of arguing between Adaline and Jace huh? Lol well sorry I needa go to school right now **

**REVIEW PLEASE(: v333**

**Kiss and hugs to my readers! Xoxo**

**Isabella**


End file.
